As Time Goes By
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Ruthie looks back on the past two years and all that has happened. Meanwhile the day she is in goes by only to end in a tragedy nobody could have expected. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Me And My Baby

Chapter One: Me and My Baby

The sun shone through the window and crept up the covers, warming her body all over. Ruthie rubbed at her eyes, and lay in her bed still as stone, wishing she could go back to sleep. She dreaded the activities that accompanied her morning routine. Begrudgingly, she eventually pulled herself out of bed and looked around her room. Trying to remember what she was doing two years ago from today.

_

* * *

_

She felt his warm hands wrap around her eyes. She tried hard to suppress a giggle that was bubbling inside her fourteen year old body. She felt his warm breath against her ear as he whispered _Guess who_. She turned around, to give him a kiss. Peter Patrowski. The boy she loved. He held out a teddy bear with a heart stitched on the chest with the words I LOVE YOU scribbled in big white script.

"Peter you're so sweet!" Ruthie exclaimed taking the teddy bear and looking at it adoringly. She pulled him in and gave him a soft kiss. He smiled at her pulling her closer.

_

* * *

_

Ruthie pulled her arms around her trying to go back to that day when everything was simple, at least simpler. She took a deep breath pulling herself out of her memories. She got up and began making her bed, once done she flopped back on it trying not to cry. This day should be happy but it only made the past year feel real. Part of her was happy but another part was in pain. She was angry at herself for wanting to go back and also because she couldn't.

Deep in her thoughts at first, she did not hear the sound of her favorite alarm. She looked over at the face that never left her thoughts. She remembered back a year ago when this face first entered the world.

_

* * *

_

Silence surrounded her as she lay in bed. Peter lay next to her stroking her damp hair, occasionally kissing the top of her forehead. The two sat in silence staring down at the most beautiful thing in the entire world. Yet, they were both still crying. Ruthie closed her eyes and felt herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Ruthie got up out of bed and walked to the other side of her room she looked down and smiled. This was the reason she was in so much pain but yet so happy. She leaned down and picked her up.

"Good Morning Emma," Ruthie said kissing her beautiful little girl.


	2. Back To The Beginning

Chapter Two: Back to The Beginning

Ruthie looked into Emma's big blue eyes and Remembered the first time she looked into Peter's big blue eyes. He was walking down the hall, it was the second week of school, freshman year. She was putting her books away in her locker as he walked by. She stopped and watched him walk by, as he passed her their eyes never left each other's.

That day after school, Peter walked up to Ruthie while she was talking to her best friend Caitlin.

"Hey," He said. Ruthie even loved the sound of his voice.

"Hi," She said. The two stood there looking into each other's eyes. They were in love.

It did not take long for the two to get together. By October, they were the cutest couple in school. Everyone thought they would get married, have kids, and live together forever. They acted as though they were married. They never fought, or argued or disagreed. And this was only the second month of high school. By November they were inseparable, yet appropriate. It was not until December they are relationship began to heat.

By December, everyone was paired off with someone. Most of these relationships changed every week. However, Peter and Ruthie stayed together without faltering. They truly were in love.

Her family loved Peter. They thought he was a great guy for Ruthie. They were not to thrilled about all of the kissing but her parents kept an eye on them. Everyone loved Peter. Everyone loved Ruthie. They were meant to be.

* * *

Ruthie carried the little girl over to her bed and dropped her down. She giggled and squirmed around on the bed her dirty blonde curls a mess all over head. Her eyes clouded with sleep. She yawned melting Ruthie's heart repeatedly. She was living proof that god has a reason for everything Ruthie thought. She began to undress the little girl with great difficulty. She was very energetic and kept squirming.

* * *

"Peter, I love you," Ruthie said kissing him over and over again.

"I love you too, you know…" He said kissing her again. " I knew I was going to fall in love with you when I walked past you in the hallway." He smiled at her. The two sat on the couch in Ruthie's living room. It was winter break, and everyone was out shopping for Christmas presents. They were completely alone in the house.

"I think I already knew that…" Ruthie whispered. She ran her hand down his back. He held her closer to him, feeling her heartbeat with his. They were so wrapped up in each other that they did not notice Lucy and Kevin walk in.

"What's going on?" Lucy said. Not noticing that she was practically screaming.

The two pulled apart like they were on fire. They looked up at Lucy and Kevin in astonishment. Neither one of them could speak.

"I think you should leave Peter." Lucy said.

"Bye Ruthie," He said kissing her goodbye. Lucy gasped at how oblivious he seemed. Once he was gone. Lucy was livid.

"What the—What was going on in here?" Lucy screamed.

"Nothing" Ruthie stammered. "We were, um, just hanging out…" Ruthie stopped and looked at Lucy and Kevin. She got up and left the room. No further discussion.

"Should I tell my parents?" Lucy said looking at Kevin.

"I don't know…we didn't see her doing much. We caught them before they really went anywhere." Kevin said.

"But you could tell…" Lucy said. Kevin nodded. I guess I will just keep an eye on them.


	3. As We Grow Closer

Chapter Three: And We Grow Closer

Once Ruthie had gotten her out of her pajamas, she picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. The little girl cooed in her arms.

* * *

"Peter, I love you" Ruthie cooed. Peter hugged her close to him.

"I love you too" He kissed her on the forehead. The two were walking home from school. It was mid January and getting colder outside. While the weather was getting colder, their relationship was getting hotter. Peter had his arm wrapped around Ruthie's waist as they walked down the street in silence. Ruthie stopped when they got to her house. She looked at Peter and gave him a look that he had never seen before.

"Let's go to your house, I don't want to go home," Ruthie said smiling at him. Peter looked at her hesitantly. Then he nodded. The two continued walking. When they got to Peters house they went inside. The warmth of his house began to defrost their bodies. Ruthie walked casually over to the couch and sat down. Peter watched her carefully.

"Is anybody home?" Ruthie asked.

"No, my moms working" Peter said walking over to the couch. Ruthie wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him softly on lips. She pulled his body on to hers, running her long fingers along his back. He began to run his hand under her shirt. Peter pulled off her shirt staring at her white lacy bra. He began to work at the clamps while she worked at the buttons on his jeans. She could feel him against her. The heat of his body made her sweat. Ruthie pulled him closer to her feeling his heart beat with hers.

After that day, their relationship only grew more and more intense. Physically. They were even more passionate about each other now more than ever. However, Lucy was keeping an eye on her so she and peter found it hard to be alone for very long together.

They had to sneak around just to be_ together_. Ruthie loved being with Peter but inside she was disappointed. After everything her parents had taught her she was going against it all. She was only fourteen but she and Peter had been going out for five months.

One day Lucy approached Ruthie about her relationship with peter.

"Ruthie, I need to talk to you about your relationship with Peter," Lucy said looking at her. Ruthie put her book down she had been doing some homework in her room.

"Ok…. what about?"

"You and Peter are getting really close, and well… your not having…" Lucy stopped allowing Ruthie to fill in the blanks.

"What? You have the nerve to ask me about my sex life with peter?" Ruthie jumped up off the bed. "It's none of your business! Why do you even care?"

"Because your only fourteen, you shouldn't have a sex life and obviously you do. You and Peter are going to fast you have only been dating for five months. Your fourteen you're not married"

"That's what's this is about! That you want me to wait until I get married like you did! Well, I'm not you! I love Peter and my life with him is none of your business!"

"Well it may be mom and dad's" Lucy said getting up. She began heading for the door.

"What's your problem?" Ruthie screamed.

"My problem is I don't want my fourteen year old sister getting pregnant!" Lucy screamed.

"GET OUT!" Ruthie ran toward Lucy who left the room. "I HATE YOU!" Ruthie screamed slamming the door,


	4. A Sweet Escape

Chapter Four: A Sweet Escape

Ruthie placed the little girl on the floor of the bathroom, and hopped in the shower. While Ruthie took a shower the little girl sprawled herself over the tiled floor playing with some of her toys. Ruthie lathered her hair and listened to the sound of her daughter playing with her toys.

Ruthie began towel drying her hair. She walked over to her bed where her clothes were neatly laid out. She was going out with Peter; it was their 6-month anniversary. When she was finished getting dressed she walked over to her mirror and began applying her makeup. She was wearing a tight short red velvet-bikini-strap dress. Her curly hair cascading down from atop the bun she had placed it in. She strapped on her red stilettos and took one last glance in the mirror. She could hardly believe she was only fourteen. She grabbed her purse, checking to make sure she had everything. _Wallet, check. Cell phone, check. Make-up, check. Ipod? Why not check. Keys, check _After making sure she had everything she grabbed her matching sweater and her gift for Peter and headed downstairs She stopped when she got into the kitchen unsure about what her parents might think. Her mother looked up from the stove and glanced at her daughter. Her father who was sitting at the table reading the paper put it down to stare at her.

"So… how do I look?" She asked cautiously.

"Way to grown up," Her father said.

"But it's not inappropriate. It's not too short and it's showing off that much. I thought it was elegant—" Eric cut her off quickly to avoid a fight that was soon approaching.

"It is. You look beautiful I was just commenting on how grown up you look. But you are dressed appropriately." He smiled at her before looking over at his wife.

"I agree, but you are still only fourteen so your curfew is still ten o'clock. In addition, you had better keep your cell phone on and I need to know where you and Peter are going, who is driving you, if anyone else is going—" Annie began going off on a rant.

"Mom!" Ruthie exclaimed. She was frustrated that she was being treated in such childish manner. "We're going to the promenade to see _The Wedding Date._ Afterwards we're going to a fancy restaurant I don't remember the name to eat dinner. Then Paris his mom will pick us up at 9:50 to drive us home. Nobody else is going just the two of us…. Anything else?" Ruthie said impatiently.

"No, have a good time" Annie sighed walking over to Ruthie giving her a big hug. Ruthie hugged her quickly before bolting out the door. She ran down the steps to the car that was parked out front. Peter stood there in his suit holding a bouquet of flowers. She took them from him and gave him a peck on the cheek as her entire family and his mother were watching. The two of them got in the car, and Paris took off.

In the backseat, Peter and Ruthie chatted quietly, while his mother drove them to the promenade. Once they were there. Paris, Peters mother, gave them a quick speech before driving off. Once she was gone the two headed into the movies. They were not planning however to watch the movie they just got their stubs and left. They would not have watched it anyway. The two instead headed over to a little hotel off the highway. They ate dinner in the restaurant downstairs then paid for a room. Once upstairs they had began to celebrate their anniversary.

"Happy anniversary Peter," Ruthie said as she lay on the bed beneath Peter.

"Happy Anniversary he said as he laid his head on her chest. They stayed like that for a while just listening to the sound of each other's hearts beat.

Ruthie shook herself out of her dream and got out of the shower. She toweled herself off and wrapped it around her body. She walked over to the sink and began brushing her teeth. The little girl wriggling on the floor at her feet.


	5. Summer Fun Is Now Over

Chapter five: Summer Fun…Is Now Over

Ruthie stared at the clothes in her dresser she didn't know what to put on, she wanted to look pretty but ever since Emma she thought she was ugly. She looked over at her beautiful little girl and sighed she still had to do her hair, do Emma's hair, get dressed, get Emma dressed, eat breakfast, feed Emma, and so much more. Ruthie sighed and began to get herself dressed.

* * *

Ruthie was now pacing back and forth in the living room. She had spent all summer dividing her time between work and Peter, and Peter saw plenty of her. She could hardly believe they had been going out for a year. She couldn't believe she was now a sophomore. She couldn't believe she might be pregnant.

"What am I going to do Caitlin," Ruthie stopped and looked at her best friend she was so scared. "Peter and I had the best summer together…"

"Yeah, that may be why your in this situation now" Caitlin said looking up at Ruthie.

"That's not funny" Ruthie said half hysterical. "We haven't had…sex…since like august" Caitlin just looked at her.

"What we haven't…I kind of was worried about this…" Ruthie stopped and sat down next to Caitlin.

"Well you ready to find out?" Caitlin looked at her waiting for a reply.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Ruthie said holding Caitlin's hand. The two girls looked at each other and went upstairs.

Ruthie looked over at her daughter as she brushed her hair. Emma began laughing and walked over to her.

"Hi Emma" Ruthie said putting down the brush. "Are you ready to go to school with me?" Ruthie asked.

"Yes" Emma cooed. Ruthie tickled her and hugged her close. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a beautiful daughter.

"Hey, Ruthie wait up," Peter called after Ruthie who was hurriedly walking down the hall.

"I tried calling you all weekend" Peter looked at her as he tried to match her pace.

"I was busy, sorry…" She stopped in front of her locker. It was Monday morning, Ruthie had just found she was pregnant and it was only the second week of school.

"You know Friday is our one year anniversary…" Peter said putting his arm around her waist. Ruthie felt her stomach churn at his touch. She put her hand over her mouth. "You okay?"

"I'm…f-fine" Ruthie managed to say. "I'll t-talk to…you l-later" Ruthie bolted out of sight and into the nearest girls bathroom before he could even say goodbye. Peter walked off in total confusion and slightly annoyed.

* * *

"Would you like your hair up?" Ruthie asked her daughter.

"Yes" she said happily.

"In a ponytail?" Ruthie asked.

"No" she said firmly. Ruthie laughed.

"How about Pigtails?"

"YES" She screamed. Ruthie laughed and grabbed her daughter.

"Well first you have to get dressed" Ruthie walked over to her dresser and pulled open the first drawer. She pulled out a white t-shirt with Elmo on it, a red ballet wrapped hoodie and Blue jeans with red flowers on them. She dressed Emma and began to pull her curly blonde hair up into two neat pigtails one on either side.

"Tanku Mommy" She said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ruthie smiled and hugged her.

* * *

Ruthie was finishing getting ready when she heard a knock on her door. She was wearing a black silk halter-top dress. Her hair was down the curls brushing against her face. She walked over and opened the door.

"What are you doing here," Ruthie said as she went back to putting on her shoes.

"You look, wow" Lucy said.

"Thanks… I guess…" Ruthie placed her hands on her stomach she felt like everyone could tell.

"Look, we haven't really been on speaking terms but…" Lucy began but Ruthie quickly jumped in.

"That's because you feel the need to act like mom and stick you r nose in my relationship with Peter." Ruthie brushed past her sister as she sat down to do her makeup.

"Ruthie I…I just care about you…" Lucy took a seat at the edge of Ruthie's bed. "I know tonight's your anniversary with peter and I just want you to be careful." Ruthie turned around.

"You are unbelievable" Ruthie rolled her eyes. "We don't talk all summer and now you feel the need to butt in."

"Ruthie I wanted to talk to you but I didn't want to fight," Lucy said quietly.

"Well don't worry I'm not going to sleep with Peter tonight…" Ruthie said looking at Lucy. Lucy looked at her confused. Ruthie stood up and grabbed her bag and jacket. She headed for the door. She turned back and looked at Lucy. "I did that all summer" Lucy's got so angry at that comment but before she could do anything Ruthie was gone. Ruthie headed downstairs and out to the car where peter was waiting. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, which she hadn't done in almost a week. She looked back at Lucy and just got in the car.

"So, where are we going?" Ruthie asked. As his mom drove off.

"I was thinking we could eat and the n decide what movie to catch" Ruthie looked at him and nodded. The rest of the trip was silent. Once there his mom left immediately. Peter and Ruthie went inside the restaurant and sat down. The beginning of dinner was really quiet.

"So do you like the food." Peter asked.

"Its good," Ruthie said.

"I was thinking we could skip the movie and go somewhere more romantic." Peter smiled at her. Ruthie shook her head.

"I don't… no peter" Ruthie sat there looking at him.

"What?" Peter looked confused but shrugged it off not wanting to ruin the moment. "Oh before I forget" He pulled out a small box and handed it to her. She opened it carefully removing a small silver locket.

"Peter it's beautiful," She took it out of the box and opened the locket inside was a picture of her and him. Tears came to her eyes. She got up and hugged him giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She wanted this to last forever not the horrible secret hiding inside her.


	6. I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

Chapter Six: I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

Ruthie grabbed her book bag and began to stuff her books into it watching as Emma just stood at the end of her bed watching. Once her bag was packed she grabbed a baby bag and put some diapers and stuff in it.

"Momma" Emma whined.

"One sec then we can go downstairs." Ruthie said quickly. Emma let out a cry and began to whimper. "Don't cry Em," Ruthie finished packing and picked up both bags.

"Mommy" Emma cried.

"Ok, lets go." Ruthie frowned as she grabbed Emma and the bags and headed out her bedroom door.

* * *

"Hey," Ruthie said as she entered the kitchen. Annie looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Good Morning Ruthie" Annie said continuing pour cereal into the bowls in front of her. Ruthie sat down next to the boys and smiled. Sam smiled back but David just looked at her.

"What?" Ruthie said. She got up and headed to the fridge. She reached in and grabbed the bread.

"Nothing," He said but he was still watching her. Annie walked by her and placed the cereal in front of the boys and left the kitchen. Ruthie placed the two pieces of bread in the toaster and grabbed a bowl. "Your having cereal too?" David asked.

"Yea, I'm hungry? Why?" Ruthie said pouring the cereal into the bowl.

"Well, it's a lot of food…" David said his voice trailed off but the malicious look on his face remained.

"And… what are you trying to say?" Ruthie spat at him finally. Since school had started this year David had gotten extremely self-righteous even towards Sam. Seven was not his age.

"Nothing…" He took a spoonful of cereal. "Just that's why you're so fat…" David mumbled through the cereal in his mouth. Ruthie stopped pouring and looked at David her mouth slightly open. Sam looked at David his eyes wide.

"Wha-wha…what are you…Excuse Me!" Ruthie screamed when she had regained her composure.

"Yeah?" David said continuing to eat his cereal.

"What did you say?" Ruthie said half yelling. She dropped the box of cereal and walked over to him.

"You heard me…" David said eating his cereal as those nothing was happening. Annie walked in.

"What's going on?" Ruthie looked at her.

"Ah" Ruthie screamed and ran up the steps stomping on each one. By the time she was out of site tears were streaming down her cheeks. Sam looked at David who was still eating looking somewhat triumphant. Annie looked at them. She just shook her head and began to clean up the cereal.

"That was mean, David…" Sam said quietly. He took a spoonful of his cereal, which had gone slightly soggy during the argument. David finished the last of his cereal and looked at him.

"No, It was true." He picked up his bowl and placed it in the sink and walked out of the room.

Ruthie lay upstairs in her room, tears streaming down her cheeks as held her hands over her stomach. She knew this was nothing she was going to get much bigger then this at least now she could hide it but not for much longer she was already two months pregnant. She lay there motionless letting her thoughts carry her away.

_What if I tell peter and he doesn't want to be a father? What if my parents kick me out? Or send me to buffalo like Mary? Should I even have the baby? Do I really want to be a mother? I can't take care of a baby! I'll be a bad mother. I guess I shouldn't have the baby—NO! I have to have the baby it was my own fault I can't just get rid of it…well I could…BUT I WONT! I'm just so scared—KNOCK KNOCK_

Ruthie bolted upright as she looked over at her doorway it was Lucy. Ruthie could feel her face getting red with anger. Lucy was the last person she wanted to see. Lucy had been right all along but Ruthie didn't want to admit it.

"What do you want?" Ruthie snapped as she pushed aside her thoughts. Anger flashed across Lucy's face but she quickly regained her composure.

"Mom said you were up here…" Lucy said walking over towards her. Ruthie looked at her cautiously for a moment she thought about telling her.

"And?" Ruthie said angrily.

"Ruthie why are you so angry with me? I was just worried about you? You know I never even told Mom and Dad about all the stuff you said to me" Lucy said harshly.

"I wouldn't care if you did I'd rather they yell at me then you! You're supposed to be on my s-side…" Ruthie said her voice catching on the last word as tears welled in her eyes. Lucy looked at angry but her expression softened as she saw Ruthie wipe at her eyes.

"Look, I'm not against you Ruthie I just want you to be careful, I didn't get Mom and Dad involved because… I am on your side and I don't think you need to be punished you just need to be careful. Ruthie looked at her Tears flowing down her cheeks. Lucy sat down on the bed opposite her.

"Lucy…" She stopped the words on the tip of her tongue. _I'm pregnant._ She stopped and her face got red. "GET OUT!" She screamed tears streaming down she choked on her own words as she tried to suppress her sobs.

"Ruthie?" Lucy stood up confused.

"G-g-g-go! G-get out!" She screamed. Lucy stormed out the room. Ruthie slammed the door and leaned against it sobbing. Lucy could hear her sobs all the way down in the kitchen. Her anger dimmed as she walked downstairs. When she reached the kitchen and could still here. She was no longer angry.

* * *

Ruthie waddled downstairs under all the weight and sat Emma in her highchair at the kitchen table. She placed the bags on a chair next to her. Emma's screams echoed throughout the kitchen. Just then Sam and David walked down the stairs.

"Hey," David Mumbled.

"Hi Ruthie, Hi Emma" Sam said happily. Ruthie smiled at Sam and stuck her tongue out at David.

"Happy Birthday Sam, _David!_" She smirked at David's scowl before smiling warmly at Sam. She then grabbed a small pink bowl from the cupboard and poured some cheerios into it. Then grabbed a breakfast bar and walked over to Emma and placed the bowl in front of her.

"Shh," She said irritably at her. Emma stopped crying and began eating the cheerios. Ruthie folded her arms and rested her head against them and took a deep breath.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to a review by 7thGirlGal she reminded me that Valentines day was the boy's birthday how I forgot when I just wrote a oneshot where I remembered in that one I dont know but anyway I went back and fixed it so KUDOS to 7thgirlgal for reminding me THANK YOU!!_


	7. We Need To Talk

Chapter Seven: We Need To Talk

Ruthie got up from the chair she was in and walked over and poured herself some orange juice she watched as Sam made goofy faces at Emma and she laughed hysterically. Ruthie smiled to herself as she took a sip of her orange juice and returned to her seat beside Emma watching to make sure she didn't throw her cereal on the ground. She was so tired of taking care a baby, not just exhausted tired but tired of it. Sometimes she just wished she didn't have to. But then she would look at Emma and take it all back.

* * *

Ruthie walked along the rows of lockers, she could feel people's eyes watching her. Their, so-called, whispers traveling along the hall as if she couldn't hear them. Ruthie was wearing jeans and long sweatshirt, which she had taken to wearing since she got pregnant. Only one person knew she was pregnant and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. However she was now four months pregnant and while nobody could really tell yet, at least not for sure, she knew she was running out of time. She had been lucky so far that she was not big but she wasn't sure how long that would last he stomach already stuck out a bit further the her chest. 

She still hadn't told Peter but thought that today would probably be a good day to do that. She hoped to god that he wouldn't be angry with her because she knew that would be the one thing she couldn't handle. Upset, happy, sad, disappointed those she could deal with but Angry…she wouldn't be able to deal with that.

She approached a locker that was open, a boy, yes a boy they were only fifteen years old, with spiky blonde hair was putting away his books. Ruthie took a deep breath, as she got closer to him. He looked up and smiled when he saw her. They barely hung out anymore, and yet they were still going out. He had felt that she was going to dump him but she hadn't. He had no idea why she had withdrawn from him and after numerous attempts to get her to tell him he had finally given up.

"Hey Ruthie," He smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss but she moved her head slightly so that the kiss landed on her cheek. Peter frowned and went back to putting stuff in his locker. It was the end of the day, he was surprised that she had only just now come up to him, well not that surprised seeing as she had recently started to avoid him altogether.

"Peter, we…need to talk…can…" She stopped and looked down at her feet. Peter looked at her as if surveying her and thought about what she might want to talk to him about.

"Sure, you want to come to my house?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"No, why don't… we go to the park?" She looked up at him hesitantly. He waited a moment trying to decide whether he should just confront her about whatever it was now.

"Alright, but it's going to be cold…I mean it is December…" Peter did not want to have to go trudging into the park in this cold weather but he did want to know what she wanted to talk to him about. He decided that the latter was more important to him.

"I know…" She said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Peter closed his locker and grabbed his bag.

"So shall we go?" Peter held out his arm, Ruthie looked at him smiling for what he thought was the first time since their anniversary. Ruthie took his arm and immediately felt safe again she didn't understand why she had waited so long to tell him. He was the sweetest guy in the whole world and she felt like she didn't have to be scared to tell him anymore. They walked in silence, the two of them just looking ahead occasionally glancing at each other. They were walking along sided by side when suddenly Ruthie stopped and sat down on the bench. Peter watched her and cautiously sat down beside her.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Peter looked at her he wanted to look into her eyes but she was looking at the ground. He carefully placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. He gave her a gentle kiss brushing her lips. He looked into her eyes and could see the pain she was in, but he had no idea why.

She lingered a moment after his kiss wanting not to ruin the moment but she hadn't brought him out here just to avoid the subject again. She took a deep breath watching as it lingered in front of her before disappearing with the rest of the air.

"Peter…I'm not sure…how to…tell you…" Ruthie was stumbling on her words trying to figure out exactly what to say. He placed his hand on top of hers as if to tell her it was okay. "I'm…_pregnant_" Peter's hand retracted and he scooted away as though she had turned into a giant spider.

"WHAT?" He screamed not knowing that he was screaming. Ruthie's eyes filled with tears. They began to pour down her face, burning her cheeks. She looked at him trying to figure out what to say.

"Peter…" was all she was able to choke out.

"That's…that's…that's impossible…we haven't…together in months…how long…have you known?" His words fragmented as he was thinking what he wanted to say as he was saying them.

"F-f-four m-m-months" She said tears now streaming down her face. Her lip was trembling and it wasn't because she was cold.

"FOUR MONTHS!" he jumped out of seat looking at her like she was disgusting. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!" His face was turning red. He looked at her demanding her to answer but she didn't no what to say.

"I-I-I-I d-d-d-didn't kn-n-n-now what t-t-to t-t-tell you!" She was trying fervently to suppress the sobs that were waiting in her throat catching her words as she spoke them.

"YOU COULD HAVE TRIED THE TRUTH! SO YOU'VE JUST BEEN KEEPING IT A SECRET!" Ruthie began to cry harder placing her hands over her eyes. "CAITLN KNOWS! DOESN'T SHE!" Ruthie just continued crying.

"DOESN'T SHE!" He screamed.

"Yes…. I had t-t-to tell someone!" Ruthie stood up tears still streaming down her face. She had begun to raise her voice now to. "I was scared and I-I-I guess n-n-now I know I w-w-was right t-t-to be!"

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME! THE FATHER! I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU!"

"LIKE YOU ARE NOW!" Ruthie looked surprised as did peter. "ALL YOU'VE DONE SINCE YOU FOUND OUT IS SCREAM AT ME! I GUESS I WAS WRONG TO EVER TELL YOU AT ALL! MAYBE I WAS WRONG TO EVEN BE WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE—" Ruthie froze she hadn't meant to say that.

"Fine," He looked so calm that she was scared. "Then we no longer have to be together." He picked up his bag and walked off.

"PETER!" She cried after him but he didn't even look back. She just sat at the bench sobbing so hard that her entire body shook.

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading sorry it's taken me so long to update I have a lot of stories I've been working on and I am a senior in high school now which means college applications on top of all my other work.

But I will try to update more often but I made this capter longer so I hope you like it! So tell me what you think!


	8. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Chapter Eight: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Ruthie sighed as she drained her orange juice and placed the glass in the sink. She looked over at her daughter who was now squirming in her seat waiting impatiently to be let out. _Three. Two. One._ A bright piercing scream ripped through the calmness shattering her thirty seconds of peace. Reluctantly she walked over and picked up her daughter angrily. She placed her on the floor as she picked up her bowl and cup bringing them to the sink to rinse off. The crying had slowly come to a halt as Emma waddled out of the room and out of sight.

* * *

An eerie silence had swept over the room, as Ruthie sat at the window. The wind softly blowing the leaves back and forth across the drive. She remembered when she was little and she used to pretend the leaves were racing and she was but only a bystander in the amazing maple race. She smiled to herself, thinking of her childish games. She hadn't even realized the leaves were gone, blown down the street and gone forever. She sighed pressing her cheek against the window. She hadn't spoken to Peter since she told him she was pregnant and that was now almost three weeks ago. She couldn't believe he was refusing to talk to her.

"Ruthie," Ruthie turned around sighing. "Are you okay?" She turned back to the window not sure how to answer that. She had tried real hard to be okay, even happy. But she had never been further from happy. She had never felt so much pain. Not the kind of pain you could put an ice pack on and kiss away. But one deep down, so far she thought it might have touched her soul. However this was not what she told Lucy.

"I'm fine," She lied. "Why?" Her voice was calm and distant, almost sedated. Lucy looked at her worried.

"Haven't seen Peter around in a while. Did something happen between you two?" Lucy took a seat on Ruthie's bed facing her. She hadn't seen Ruthie sit in the windowsill since she was little. Back when this room was an attic. She would go up there to sit and think, or just watch the maple races as she called it.

"Did something happen?" Ruthie repeated. For some reason she found herself laughing. She looked at Lucy's confused face and went back to looking out the window. She wasn't about to tell Lucy anything.

"What happened?" Lucy's voice was so innocent. She couldn't understand how her sister could be so innocent. She wanted to scream at her. But she didn't know why.

"Nothing," She lied again. She heard Lucy sigh and before she catch herself the anger within arose and struck. "What!"

"Ruthie, everyone can tell something's wrong. I take it you and Peter broke up. It's not the end of the world. The way you walk around these days you'd think someone had died." Ruthie shook her head smiling to herself. Not a happy smile though. Lucy knew this and it angered her. Why was it her sister always seemed to jump to anger when confronted? "What happened to the old Ruthie?" Ruthie's head snapped up glaring at her sister.

"She's gone. I grew up! I'd give anything to get her back!" She didn't know why she had said that. She got up off the window and grabbed her jacket.

"Ruthie wait!" But it was to late she was gone. She left not bothering to turn back. She spent most of the night sitting on the corner just waiting, for something, for someone. Anything. She sat there arms wrapped around her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks and Christmas carols whirling in the wind. Some Christmas Eve.

She was unsure how long she had been sitting there. Her whole body was shaking from the cold. Her cheeks stained with frozen tears and her voice hoarse from crying over the wind. She heard footsteps behind her. She listened as they walked over to her and the body connected to them sat down next to her.

"I'm Pregnant," She whispered. She knew she had heard her though. Nothing more was needed to be said. Lucy wrapped her sweater around Ruthie and helped her up. Walking her home stroking her hair gently.

Ruthie opened her eyes the sun shining gently on her face. She stretched out her arms and pulled herself out of bed. She glanced at the clock. _Ten o'clock already._ It was rare that Ruthie slept past nine, however it was rare that she was pregnant. She smiled sadly and looked down at her stomach. If someone had walked in they would know she was pregnant. Her stomach stuck out just past her chest but it wasn't flabby. It was solid a round. She placed her hand on the top of her stomach and felt a kick. She dropped her hand down quickly in surprise. Then it hit her.

"It Kicked!" She said happily. She didn't know why she was happy. It was the first time she was happy about the baby.

"It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?" Ruthie nodded she didn't need to turn around she knew it was Lucy she had been expecting her. She felt the bed shift.

"I'm scared," She said finally.

"I know," They sat in silence for a while. "Well the boy's are waiting to open presents why don't we go downstairs?" Ruthie smiled and nodded. She got dressed and met Lucy downstairs, she figured Lucy had informed everyone she was on her way down. Because everyone was in the living room sitting beside the tree when she got down. She felt like one of the presents with her poofy red sweater.

"Merry Christmas Ruthie," A chorus people rang out. She smiled sitting down.

"Merry Christmas," Sam and David had been waiting patiently but their patience ended the moment Ruthie arrived and practically demanded to open presents. Ruthie noticed the glares David was giving her but she ignored him. What did he know any way? Everyone was having so much fun opening presents and talking Savannah was busy playing with the paper it seemed to fascinate her more. The doorbell had rung, she watched as her mother got up and answered it. She didn't care who was at the door, until she saw him.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Paris said. All the color in Ruthie's face drained. Paris smiled at her noticing the glare she was giving her son. "Well we just wanted to come over and wish you all a Merry Christmas." Paris said.

"Don't be silly at least stay for some lunch," Annie insisted. Ruthie's eyes darted from her mother to Peter in surprise.

"No they can go!" Ruthie didn't even know she was speaking until she heard the words coming out of her mouth. Everyone stared at her in shock, everyone except Peter. At the moment any guilt she had for saying that vanished.

"Ruthie!" Annie practically screamed at her daughter's rude behavior.

"No offense Mrs. Patrowski but your son is not welcome here!" She said standing up. Peter growled at her finally daring to look at her.

"Ruthie apologize!" Annie was outraged by her daughter's behavior, as was everyone else.

"Get Out Peter! What possessed you to think you could come here and everything would be forgotten? You're either really cocky or really stupid!" She was screaming in his face now. Everyone was just watching in shock mouths agape.

"I didn't ask to come here," He screamed back forcing her step out of his face.

"LIKE THAT MAKES IT BETTER! AT LEAST BEFORE IT WAS LIKE YOU CARED BUT I FORGOT YOU DON'T! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She stormed out of the room tears trailing in her wake. Everyone sat there stunned. Lucy had gotten up and followed her.

"Paris, I'm so sorry for Ruthie—" Annie began.

"Don't be. Obviously something is wrong between the two of them. But she made it clear she was only angry with my son." Paris glared at Peter and they said their goodbyes and left. Everyone was still in shock, and Annie was still fuming at her daughter's outburst.

Ruthie had never been angrier in her life. Lucy had followed her knowing why she was o angry. The two just sat holding each other. Lucy trying to be of some comfort and in a way she was. Ruthie cried harder then had ever cried in her life. She was not crying for herself but for her child. How could he do this to their child? It would be bad enough to do just to her but it wasn't just her.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews os here is the update! Sorry it took so long I've been busy writing my Harry Potter stories. Alas it is my new obsession! But do not worry my very character who I love to put through so much is in one of them so if you love Ruthie then check it out: Harry Potter and The Prince of Evil. OOOH lol anyway. Yeah but unlike some of my stories I pretty much have this one all planned out in my head for like months now except for the very very very end like the last chapter but anyway its just a matter of putting it all down on paper. I also don't want to rush into things. There are two majors things that happen (Sides Emma...sorta...) HEE HEE I know I'm evil. SO hope you liked it and please R&R!! I'll try to update within a week!_


	9. Happy New Year

Chapter nine: Happy New Year

Ruthie glanced down at the floor remembering that Emma had just walked out. Once she had finished doing the dishes she dried her hands and grabbed her bag, and Emma's Baby bag and headed into the living room. She looked around as she entered, hanging on the walls were pictures of little kids, Simon and five-year-old Ruthie smiled down at her. She looked at the picture beside it; a tiny little girl with curly blonde hair was kissing Ruthie on the cheek. Ruthie's heart warmed and she looked at the picture of her and her daughter. She couldn't believe the resemblance; Emma looked just like Ruthie only she had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ruthie," Ruthie spun around to see Lucy standing in the doorway Holding Emma. Ruthie gave her a weak smile and took Emma out of her arms. "I see you let her get away," Lucy said.

"Yeah, she can be a handful," Ruthie said struggling beneath the weight of her backpack, the baby bag, and Emma.

"You taking her to school?" Lucy asked. Ruthie looked down at Emma who was struggling to get out of her arms.

* * *

Ruthie rolled out of bed kicking her comforter off her it was cold and she wanted to stay under her warm blanket all day. As she crossed the room she placed her hands on her stomach feeling the shift in her weight. She couldn't believe she still hadn't told her parents. She really couldn't believe that Lucy hadn't said anything. She thought for sure Lucy would have said something, but she hadn't. Ruthie pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a sweater, tying her hair up out of her face, which she usually didn't do anymore. She looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry. She didn't even know why she was crying, but she just let the tears falling freely down her cheeks. She was scared, she had only told three people, most of her family didn't even know. Since nobody knew she didn't really have to face the facts, but she knew her time was running out.

She wiped the tears off her face and pulled herself together. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen as usual preparing breakfast, and Sam and David were sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"Good morning," Ruthie said quietly. Her mother looked up to see Ruthie come into the room. She knew there was something wrong with her daughter but she didn't know what besides the fact that she had gained weight. Both Eric and her were worried that was depressed, she only wore sweats and sweaters lately, she had gained weight and she hardly ever spoke to anyone. Then there was the outburst at Christmas. They suspected she and Peter had broken up and that's why she was depressed but nothing they did seemed to help.

"Good morning Ruthie," She said sadly. "What would you like for breakfast?" Ruthie shrugged.

"I'll just have some toast I'm leaving early to catch the bus." She put her bag down and went over and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. Annie sighed and returned to doing dishes as her daughter walked around her silently preparing her own breakfast.

"Your father was wondering if you would help Lucy with that new teen group she's starting…" Annie was probing for any form of conversation from Ruthie at this point. "It's to help prevent teenage pregnancy." Annie stopped noticing that Ruthie was rolling her eyes. "Ruthie, there's no need for attitude and it's a good cause and your father and I both agree you need to be doing…something." Ruthie turned around to stare at her.

"Well, it won't that," She snapped. She threw the toast she was making into the sink and grabbed her bag, stormed out of the room. Annie sighed and looked at Sam and David. Sam was pretending nothing had happened and David was glaring at the door as if Ruthie were still there. Annie turned dropped the sponge into the sink and left the room.

Ruthie walked through her classes systematically, not really paying attention to anything that had been going on. She had been this way since November, but it had gotten worse since New Years. The only person, who knew why, was Ruthie. She had wished that Peter would return for her New Years Resolution, but he didn't. She didn't care anymore, she was no longer angry, she was hurt.

It was second to last period before she spotted him; he was standing, alone for once, outside his locker. She thought about walking the other way, but something inside her pushed her over to him.

"Peter," She didn't know why she was talking to him, or what she wanted to say. He looked at her in surprise. "Peter…please." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"What do you want from me?" He said harshly. His hand clutching his locker door so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"I want you to stop being angry…" Her voice caught, like there was a knot in her throat.

"I'm not the only one who's angry. Or have you forgotten your little scene at Christmas. Maybe you were too hopped up on eggnog." It was as if he had just slapped her in the face. She didn't know why she had approached him but she was angrier then she had ever been at him. His voice was cold and heartless.

"First of all I don't drink. And in case _you've _forgotten I'm _pregnant_!" She hissed at him. "So know I remember it but you're the one who started all of this!" She slammed his locker closed causing him to jump back. She turned and stormed off leaving him standing there steaming.

* * *

"Ruthie? Are you taking her to school?" Lucy repeated. Ruthie shook her head as if to shake herself out of a dream.

"Yes, I didn't want to spend her first birthday without me," Ruthie said. She looked down at Emma who at the word Birthday began smiling and giggling.

"Well, that's sweet," Lucy was the only one Ruthie felt completely safe around. She felt like Lucy didn't judge her or see her any differently. "Want me to drive you to school?"

"That would be nice," Ruthie smiled and followed Lucy out the door.

* * *

_A/N: Ok here's the update I like this chapter even though not a lot happenes. But I promise you a lot happens in the next chapter in fact it will be the biggest chapter so far and it will be much longer. So I will try to update soon. But I have so much I'm doing, I've got school work and exhibitions and college applications and now on top of all that we're moving and we only have until december first to move. So YEAH! But I love to update so I will try my very hardest to update so please review!_


	10. Valentines Day Prt 1

Chapter ten: Valentines Day Part One

Ruthie sat in the car, every so often looking back at Emma who was sucking on her fingers. Ruthie couldn't help but laugh as Emma looked up at her and smiled drool dripping down her fingers. She looked up and saw Lucy checking out the backseat from her mirror.

"So how's school going?" Lucy asked. Ruthie shrugged.

"It's not the hardest part of my day…but it's…annoying. Especially since I have all this college research to do." Ruthie began to play with her seatbelt, all of sudden she felt exhausted. She just wanted to turn the car around and crawl back into bed and forget about everything and everyone, including Emma.

* * *

Ruthie sat in class staring blankly up at the board, she was so tired of sitting in class and her head was pounding. A dull throbbing pain had been creeping it's way around her temple all morning and had finally achieved its goal of conquering her entire head. She was trying to pay attention to numbers that were floating around the board, but all she heard were the odd words, _function, quadratic, blah, blah, blah._ All she wanted to do was go home and go to sleep, at this point she be satisfied if she passed out in class at least then she would be in pain.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and an even more painful venture for Ruthie. She packed up as slowly as she could so that hopefully he wouldn't be in the hall when she left. However, she was wrong. In fact when she stepped out of the classroom she walked right in to him.

"Sorry…" her voice trailed off as she saw whom it was. He looked like the same old Peter. His hair slightly longer and darker; his ocean blue eyes seemed more sinister and cold; he had grown a few inches taller since she had stood face to face with him, but other wise he was the same old peter, appearance wise anyway. "Actually I'm not" Peter rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't think you would be. Considering you always think about yourself." His voce was bitter and his eyes were full of anger. Ruthie wavered on her response momentarily, it was Valentines Day and she didn't want to fight with him. What she really wanted was to run into his arms, kiss him gently on the lips and cry into his shoulder as he stroked her hair telling her everything would be okay. Instead she stood there locking eyes with him in what could be considered a death glare.

"Of course you wouldn't just like I wouldn't expect you to be forgiving! Don't expect me to be forgiving once…you know…or have you forgotten?" She glared at him pushing past him just hard enough to make him stumble back a bit. He watched as she walked away.

For a moment he wanted to call after her, but instead he scowled and stormed off to class. In his mind he couldn't help but think, _Happy Valentines Day Ruthie._ He still loved her, little did he know Ruthie was thinking the same thing.

The day seemed to drag on forever, even lunch felt like it took for hours, possibly because she didn't eat anything. Finally they were heading to their last class, Ruthie had stopped to use the bathroom so the halls were deserted except for her and Caitlin.

"Go on to class, I have to get my book out of my locker, tell him I'm in the bathroom," Caitlin nodded and hurried off down the hall. Ruthie turned to her locker and opened it slowly. Even though she had one class left, it didn't make her want to go anymore she still had a splitting headache. The hall was deserted, Ruthie felt completely alone in the school. She reached in and grabbed her science textbook, but let it fall through her fingers, the sound reverberated down the hall breaking the silence. A pain shot through her entire body causing her to double over. Instantly tears were brought to her eyes. The pain was overwhelming, she couldn't even call for help. Another flash of pain, this time she knew it was coming from her stomach. She collapsed onto the floor her locker door swaying back and forth above her head. Warm tears trickling down her burning cheeks. Her vision was blurred, and her throat felt like it had been glued shut she couldn't speak, she couldn't move.

"Ruthie?" the voice seemed so far away, the pain was overwhelming her. She looked around frantically and managed to make a gurgling cough. She could feel the person's footsteps gliding along the floor. "Are you okay?" A hand was on her shoulder, it was gentle and soft, but definitely did not belong to a girl. She shook her head, and another pain ripped through her body.

"N-n-n-n-no!" She managed to get her throat to escape those few words.

"Help! Somebody, we need an ambulance!" The pain was so intense. She couldn't see through the crystalline layer of tears that clouded her eyes. She heard doors open and close and the hall fill with voices; Footsteps smacking against the ground as they ran towards her. Voices filled her head, as questions and statements were thrown at her. After a couple of minutes she heard a dull siren off in the distance, the pain had increased and she could barely keep her eye's open. She tried to stay awake but the pain was so intense that she succumbed to the increasing desire to drift off.

The Emergency room was already crowded with people, when Annie arrived. Annie had gotten the call and immediately phoned Eric who was already at the hospital when she got there. She ran over to him, embracing him, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks. Nobody had told her anything except that her daughter, her youngest baby girl, was in the hospital.

"Oh Eric," She sobbed. It was three o' clock in the afternoon, she had told Lucy to bring Sam and David to the hospital once they got home, because she wasn't going to wait for them.

"It's okay, she'll be fine!" Eric tried to reassure his wife but he himself had no idea what was going on. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and went up to the receptionist's desk. Annie stood in the middle of the waiting room tears flowing steadily down her cheeks.

"Mom," She turned around to see Lucy striding towards her with Savannah in her arms and Sam and David beside her. Sam looked worried but you could tell disappointment was hidden in his eyes. David was scowling. It was understandable, having to go to school on your birthday sucks enough but spending in the hospital is worse.

"Luce," Annie walked over to Lucy and hugged, making sure not crush Savannah.

"Mom, there's something I need—" Lucy began but at that moment her father came over.

"6th floor," He said rushing them towards the elevator. Annie and Eric were to upset too notice the label _Maternity Ward_ beside the number six. Lucy did, but she already knew that that was where they would be going. Once upstairs they rushed into the waiting room.

"We must be on the wrong floor," Annie said when they entered the bright white room with pink and blue tiles.

"No Mom, listen!" Lucy was getting impatient. Her mother and father turned around to listen to her when Kevin walked in fully dressed in uniform.

"Why are you guys on this floor?" Kevin was just as confused as Annie and Eric. Lucy shoved Savannah into Kevin's arms and pushed her hair out of her face.

"BECAUSE—" She began butt was yet again interrupted. Lucy screamed in exasperation.

"Excuse me, Mr. And Mrs. Camden," A man in a long white coat and thin-rimmed glasses with short jet-black hair had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes?" They stared hopefully at the doctor.

"Your daughter is fine, she went into premature labor, we are trying to stop it now—"

"LABOR!!" Everyone, except for Lucy, looked at him in shock their mouths agape and their eyebrows rose to their hairline.

"Yes. Didn't you know? She's—"

"Six months pregnant," Lucy cut in. This time it was her chance to interrupt someone. She could almost here the crack as everyone's neck whipped around to look at her.

"You…knew?" Annie looked at her daughter in disbelief. It was as if she had received a blow to the head, he youngest daughter was six months pregnant and she didn't even know it. Lucy looked at her mother, her eyes softened by the sadness in her mother's face, and nodded.

"I thought you knew." The doctor cleared his throat as if trying to clear the discomfort from the air.

"When can we see her?" Eric spoke quietly, the first one to stop staring at Lucy.

"Not yet, but soon. We are doing all we can to prevent her from going into labor." He looked at them momentarily, opening his mouth as if to say something more but then closing it again. He turned and walked back up the hall, leaving the Camden's alone in the waiting room, except for a mousy young girl with curly red hair who was sitting shyly behind the receptionist desk clicking her pen, and a boy they had not noticed until that moment. He had been sitting quietly his hands folded and elbows dug deep into his knees. His black hair soaked with sweat; his green eyes sparkling and his cheeks glazed with tears. Nobody expected Martin to be sitting there, nobody knew he was the one who rode in the ambulance with her, or held her hand even after she lost consciousness.

It was three o' clock and Peter was maneuvering his way through the crowded hall, trying to ignore the sugary perfume that floating around the hall as couples exchange meaningful glances and gifts under the paper cupids tied to the ceiling. He was so glad school was over he just wanted to go home and lock himself in his room for the rest of the day.

However, he couldn't help but overhear the strains of words that were gliding around the hallway as passed. _Ambulance. Collapsed. Dead. Martin. Ruthie._ At the last two words his ears pricked up and a burning red trickled down from the tips. He rushed out of the school cutting through the crowd, not caring who he banged into.

"Watch it!" He slammed into someone as he made it to the door. "Wait, Peter!" The voice sharpened and he knew who it was.

"Leave me alone Caitlin!" Peter rushed out of the school walking briskly down the steps.

"PETER!" He didn't understand why, after three months she was trying to talk to him.

"What?" He snapped at her but didn't slow his pace. She had to run to keep up with him.

"Wait up! Slow down!" She grabbed his arm and stopped him, pulling him towards her. "LISTEN TO ME!" He flung his arm up knocking her hand away, but kept his feet rooted to the spot.

"What?" He glared at her, he didn't care about anything she was going to say, "Ruthie's in the hospital…" Except that. He stared at her, his eyes wide.

"What?" He felt like a broken record. What, seemed like the only appropriate thing to say.

"She had to be rushed to the hospital, Peter! Go to the hospital! She'll want you there!" She took hold of his arms trying to force him to look into her eyes. He tried to shake her off. "Peter please! She loves you! She didn't want to ruin things with you…that's…that's why she didn't tell you!" She was trying to hold on to peter who was trying to slip out of her grasp.

"Let…me…go…" His voice was quiet, she could tell he wasn't really trying.

"Peter! She still…stop it…she still loves you!" She grabbed him harder, forcing him to stop moving. He looked into her eyes momentarily and she could see the tears forming at the corners. "She always has! Go to her. Please!" She released him and watched him disappear up the block. She shook her head as she watched him disappear. She hoped that when she arrived at the hospital he would be there.

* * *

_A/N: Don't hate me! Lol! I wasn't originally going to make this a cliffhanger but I changed my mind. I know I'm evil. I hope you liked this chapter I have had it pretty much mapped out in my head for months. So please Read and review tell me what you think._

_I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys rock! You make me love to update this story! Which means hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter! Hee hee!_

_Also. I made changes thanks to 7thgirlgal because she reminded me valentines day is the twins birthday so I put it in there. _


	11. Valentines Day Prt 2

Chapter Eleven: Valentines Day Part Two

Annie and Eric sat quietly in the waiting room their eyes fixated on Lucy who was busying herself by pacing back and forth across the room. They had been at the hospital for two hours and still had no news. Simon had driven down from school and was now sitting in the waiting room trying to keep the boys occupied. As the twins tired to capture Simon's attention, they were playing Candyland on the waiting room floor, by applying their infamous cheating abilities but Simon wasn't paying any attention. He was trying, he knew it couldn't be much fun to spend your birthday in a hospital waiting to see whether your sister and her baby (that nobody knew about) were going to be okay. He understood why they looked so upset, more so then everyone else but for different reasons, he just couldn't give them any attention.

"Lucy!" Simon snapped he wasn't the only one who was annoyed by her constant pacing he was just the only one who said something.

"I'm sorry!" She glared at him and took a seat beside Kevin and Martin. She placed a hand on Martin's knee and mouthed "thank you" for ten millionth time since she had found out he had saved her. He tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. The familiar swoosh of the elevator as it passed their floor and the clicking of plastic pieces hitting the game board filled the otherwise quiet room. The elevator zoomed up, this time stopping on their floor. Heads lifted as the doors pulled open, reverberating a loud ding into the waiting area.

"How is she?" Caitlin asked as she rushed in to the waiting room. Her eyes scanned the room, hoping that Peter would be there.

"They're not having much luck. She's gone into premature labor and they're trying to stop it but…" Annie's voice trailed off. Caitlin nodded to show she understood. She took a seat beside Martin and sighed.

Another two hours passed and people drifted in and out of sleep as. Doctors came in and out giving little bits of information before returning to their secret hide out just out of view. It was now eight o'clock, the boys were stretched out asleep on a couple of chairs. Annie was resting her head on Eric's shoulder when the doctor came in. They looked up hopefully.

"Mr. And Mrs. Camden," He looked around the room and stopped as he met their eyes. Their eyes widened as if to take in any information he could give. "We can't stop the labor. She is going to have to deliver. She's requested…" He looked down at his clipboard. Annie and Eric were on their feet now, clutching each other for support. "Peter" silence crept over the room.

"He's not here," Lucy said calmly. She looked over at Simon and Martin whose fists had clenched at his name.

"Oh well, then she said Lucy…" Lucy stood up bringing her parents with her she followed him down the hall. Annie felt a slight pang that her daughter had not requested her, but she had not denied her. They entered a small room, where lots of machines were beeping whirring. All hooked up to a small girl with, a now prominently, large stomach. Annie's eyes filled with tears. She didn't understand how she didn't notice.

"Ruthie!" Annie rushed over to her daughter sitting down beside her she began stroking her hair.

"Mommy!" Her voice was soft and shaky, fear clouding her eyes. Annie clutched her daughter close to her. "I'm scared…" Whimpered.

"It's ok baby," Annie whispered. Ruthie turned to look at Lucy and her father.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" She cried tears falling down her cheeks. He smiled weakly and walked over to her, gently taking her hand.

"It's ok. You'll get through this…" He reassured her.

"Lucy! I don't want to do this alone!" This time when she spoke her voice shook with each word as tears garbled her speech. Lucy shook her head.

"You're not alone!" She said calmly.

"I need Peter!" She sobbed. "I won't—I won't—I can't—I can't do this without him!" She sobbed. Annie clutched her hand tighter trying not to cry.

"He's not here…" Ruthie let out a cry as she tried to formulate a sentence.

"I n-n-n-need him…" She sobbed. Lucy looked hopefully at her father. He sighed and looked down at Ruthie.

"I'll try and get him here…"Lucy sighed and left the room. She walked down the hallway steaming, her cheeks boiling with anger. When she entered the waiting area she caught eyes with Caitlin. "She wants Peter!" Lucy said angrily. Caitlin made a face a mixture between shock and fear.

"But…but I told to come!" She said defensively.

"Maybe if I punch him the face he'll reconsider!" Simon said cracking his knuckles.

"She needs him CONSCIOUS!" Lucy said raising her voice in annoyance. Simon sulked back into his seat folding his arms defiantly. Lucy looked around hopelessly she didn't know what to do. She wanted to get Peter here but she couldn't force him.

"I'll call him…" Caitlin suggested. Lucy nodded and Caitlin got up and left cell phone in hand. Lucy plopped down into the seat beside Martin and Kevin, her head resting in her hands. She felt Kevin place a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder letting him stroke her hair gently. Five minutes passed and Caitlin returned shaking her head sadly. Lucy wasn't ready to go back in and tell Ruthie that Peter wasn't going to come.

"Did you leave a message?" Lucy asked, Caitlin nodded Lucy could see Caitlin was just as angry with Peter. "Thanks for trying." She said hoping to reassure her. She walked back to Ruthie's room, as she got closer she heard Ruthie pleading.

"Please! I can't! Not without Peter!" She sobbed. "LUCY!" Lucy shook her head sadly.

"We left a message…but…he isn't here and he hasn't called back…" Ruthie shook as she sobbed.

"NO! I NEED HIM!" She cried.

"I'm sorry but—" The doctor began.

"Please 20 minutes!" She begged. He looked at Annie and Eric and nodded. Lucy looked at Ruthie. She looked so small. She shouldn't be here. _If only I had told my parents about what she was doing with Peter this could have been prevented it's all my fault._ "OWWWW!" Ruthie's scream tore her from her thoughts.

"I'll go back to the waiting room," She turned and walked back down the long corridor for what felt like the tenth time. She tried to calm herself down by listening to the sound of her shoes squeaking on the linoleum tiles beneath her. Pictures of teddy bears and trucks lined the cream colored walls. She reached the waiting room and began to pace, this time Simon said nothing.

Fifteen minutes, she glanced at elevators but they were still. She had Caitlin call him again.

Ten minutes. Still no sign, and he hadn't picked up his phone. Lucy was almost in tears; she didn't want to let Ruthie down.

Five minutes. Lucy sat down beside Kevin her head buried in her hands her shoulder shaking as she cried. He wasn't coming.

Two minutes. Lucy glanced hopefully around but there was nobody there. She looked around the room Simon was fixated on the wall as though he was going to blow it up. The boys were lying on the floor drinking soda from the machines down the hall. Martin and Caitlin were whispering angrily. Lucy wanted to know what about but she didn't have time to focus on them.

Time was up. She wouldn't move. Five more minutes passed she heard whispering down the hall followed by footsteps. She stood up and glanced pitifully around the room. Tears and anger filling her eyes. The doctor appeared around the corner and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry but we can't wait any longer." He said. She nodded and glanced back one more time before following him down the hall. DING. Lucy froze. SWOOSH. She turned around and ran back to the waiting room just as Peter walked in.

"PETER!" She cried relief swooped over her. She looked at the boy, his hands were dug deep into his pockets and his eyes fixed on the ground. Simon jumped up and pushed him against the wall his elbow in his throat. "SIMON LET GO!"

"YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT! YOU LEFT HER HERE TO HAVE THE BABY ALONE!" he screamed. Tears filled Peter's eyes from the pain and lack of air.

"HE'S HERE NOW! IF YOU KILL HIM THEN RUTHIE STILL HAS TO DELIVER ALONE!" Simon let go and Peter backed away quickly stumbling over his own feet, coughing as he tried to catch his breath. Lucy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down the hall. The doctor looked at the young boy.

"Is this Peter?" His tone less than friendly. Lucy nodded and continued to pull him roughly down the hall. She reached Ruthie's room Peter stumbling behind her trying to keep her from pulling his shirt off. She shoved him in to the room.

"PETER!" Ruthie squeaked eyes filled with tears. His expression shifted. His once hard eyes softened filling with soft gentle tears. He ran over and flung his arms around her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" He cried stroking her hair and kissing her gently. She nodded to tired to say anything. He gripped her hand tightly. Another contraction rushed over Ruthie. "OW!" She screamed gripping his hand tighter. After about a minute she released.

"Ready?" The doctor asked. Ruthie looked at peter and nodded weakly.

"Um…" Her dad nodded.

"Love you," He said before he left.

"Mom…" She didn't want to hurt her feelings. She saw her mother eyes fill with hurt.

"You can only have two in the room," The doctor said sternly.

"I'll go!" Lucy said turning to leave.

"N-no!" Ruthie cried. "Mom, please I want you! I do…but not in the delivery room…." She cried. Annie gulped and wiped at her eyes, she got up and left kissing Ruthie on the cheek. "NO MOMMY WAIT!" She sobbed. Annie turned back her heart lifting. "I changed my mind." Lucy smiled and waved goodbye. Annie walked back over and hugged Ruthie.

"Alright Ruthie let's get started," The Doctor said. "Ten centimeter's dilated, let's go."

* * *

_A/N: Ok I know she still hasn't given birth. But I didn't want to go into too much details so the next chapter won't start off exaclty where this one left off. Thank you for wating I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update again soon but I put off working on my exhibtion and packing for my move on saturday to write this so I may not update again till next week._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_One Last thing I changed the four centimeters dialted to ten I got four from SVU I think and knocked up but 10 makes a hell of lot more sense :) thankyou GhostWriter : )_


	12. Happy Birthday

Chapter Twelve: Happy Birthday!

Lucy came to a halt in front of a large light brown brick building. Ruthie gazed up at the school she regretted going to everyday the main reason she went was for Caitlin and Peter. She looked back at Emma who was giggling as she looked at the school and the people passing by.

"Thanks for the ride Luce," She hopped out and pulled her stuff out of the back along with Emma. She placed Emma on the ground and threw the bags over her shoulders. Taking Emma's hand she turned to Lucy and smiled.

"Have a good day. And Happy Birthday Emma." She smiled and waited for them to step away from the car before driving off.

* * *

Tears streamed down her face; she gripped Peter's arm tightly as though it was the only thing keeping her alive. Suddenly it was as if she had been drained and a piercing scream filled the room. But it wasn't her own. She looked up wearily and saw the ugliest thing in the world.

"W-w-what is that?" She asked breathlessly.

"It's our daughter…" Peter cried. Ruthie made a face and then lay back down. Hopefully she would look better when she was all cleaned up. Every inch of her ached and she wanted so badly to go to sleep. Every breath was painful. "I love you…so much…"Peter cried kissing her gently on the head. She nodded but could feel herself drifting away. The voices in the room getting farther and farther away…

"Ruthie? Ruthie?" Annie looked at her daughter her eyes were shut; her chest heaving up and down slowly. The doctor looked over and checked the monitor.

"Her heart rate is dropping." Peter gripped Ruthie tighter.

"Ruthie!" He tightened his fingers around her now slackened grip.

"Son, I need you to move." And without further notice he found himself being dragged out of the room, along with Annie, and ushered back into the waiting room.

"No!" He screamed. The faces in the waiting room dropped, at his screams.

"What's happened?" Lucy asked nervously. Eric went over and wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife. Nobody spoke. Peter sat curled up on the floor, his shoulders heaving with every sob. Hours ticked by dragging them into the early hours of the morning. Sam and David were gone, home to sleep in their nice warm beds. As had Simon and Martin, reluctantly. The only ones left were Lucy, Kevin, Annie, Eric and Peter. Peter had refused to leave.

He let out a sigh as he looked around the quiet room Annie was sleeping her head resting gently on Eric's shoulder, while Eric head was laid back in an uncomfortable position. On the other row was Lucy and Kevin. Lucy was stretched out across the chairs her head resting in Kevin's lap, who was also asleep. Peter heard footsteps and stood up. He glanced back to see them all still sound asleep.

"How is she?" He whispered the moment the doctor arrived.

"She's fine…You can go see her if you like." Peter darted down the hall and stopped short in front of Ruthie's room. Inside, Ruthie was lying in the bed, pillows surrounding her, a giant bundle cradled in her arms. Her hair soaked through with sweat, and her face pale and clammy. Peter lay down beside her.

He gazed down at the beautiful little girl in her arms. She had the softest skin he had ever seen and she was glowing. He kissed Ruthie on the head stroking her hair gently. He whispered in her ear, "I love you." She smiled weakly.

"I love you too," He kissed her again. Silence engulfed the room, the only sound intake and outtake of breath from the three bodies in the room. Peter lay besides her stroking her damp hair, continuing to occasionally kiss the top of her forehead. The two sat in silence staring down at the most beautiful thing in the entire world. Yet, they were both still crying. Ruthie closed her eyes and felt herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Ruthie walked towards the school gripping Emma's hand tightly. A few people stared but it wasn't like nobody knew. It was a small town _everybody_ knew. As they headed up the stairs and down the hall. Ruthie had to steer Emma in the right direction as she kept trying to wander off. She stopped in front of locker and put Emma's bag away only keeping a few things on her.

"Emma!" She heard her daughter laugh and run out of site. She turned and saw Emma leap into Peter's arms. She smiled half-heartedly and greeted Peter with a short simple kiss on the lips.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I know I said it would be long but for some reason all my chapters are coming out really short lately. When I write them they seem so much longer but then when I post them they are so short. I feel so sad :( _

_Anyway, This week at least has been calm so far but it's only monday and I know things are going to get very crazy very soon. Once college app's are done I should have more time to update._

_I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and I will try to update soon._


	13. Not So Easy

Chapter Thirteen: Not So Easy

Ruthie smiled as she watched Peter cuddle Emma in his arms. She couldn't believe how much he loved that little girl. The time he had walked out on her still stung and she would never forgive him but she still loved him. That was how he was; she knew that and loving him meant accepting it.

"Hey Peter," She smiled. He laughed as Emma pulled at his shirt.

"Hey Ruthie. I can't believe you brought Emma!" He smiled.

"Well. It is her birthday." She smiled stroking her daughter's head. Peter smiled and put Emma down. He reached into his bag and pulled out two packages.

"One is for you." He said handing it to Emma. "The other is for you. Happy Valentines Day." He smiled kissing her. Ruthie's eyes lit up. She watched Emma rip open the paper and stick the bow on her head.

"YAY!" She screamed pulling out a red fluffy creature. "ELMO!" Ruthie laughed. She opened the package from Peter and gasped. Inside was a small box; she opened it to reveal a locket with Emma's face engraved on it. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Peter…It's beautiful…" She gasped running her fingers along the necklace. HE smiled and turned her around to put it on her.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. She turned around and kissed him.

"Ew." Emma sighed giggling. Peter laughed and picked her up. The bell rang signaling them to get to class. Ruthie sighed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Emma and her backpack.

"See you later." She sighed walking off to class. She knew today was going to suck. Class was always boring, now she had to pay attention with a one-year-old sitting at her feet.

* * *

"When does the crying stop?" Ruthie yelled over the screaming. "MAKE IT STOP!" Ruthie cried. It had only been a week and she already wanted to kill herself. She had to keep up with her schoolwork and keep a screaming newborn under control.

"Calm down." Her mother yelled over the crying. She picked up Emma and rocked her in her arms. Ruthie looked at her daughter, how could people think babies are cute when all they do is scream and poop. "Shh." Annie said soothingly. She walked over and handed Ruthie Emma. Emma whimpered and looked up at her mother. Ruthie rocked her trying not to cry.

Annie got up and left leaving Ruthie alone in her room with Emma. Ruthie sighed tears in her eyes. She was exhausted from taking care of Emma. She looked around her room. It was covered in baby toys and smelled like dirty diapers.

"What is wrong with me?" She whimpered.

"Nothing…" Ruthie looked up to see Peter.

"Take her!" Ruthie growled. Peter walked over and picked Emma up cuddling her in his arms.

"We should move out and take care of Emma on our own." Peter smiled looking at Emma.

"You're funny!" Ruthie hissed.

"I'm not kidding. It's not hard." He looked at Ruthie's snarling face, his smile slowly disappearing.

"Maybe not for _you_ but you don't wake up and two am to breast feed a screaming infant!" Ruthie hissed trying not to reawaken Emma. Peter looked at her hesitantly as if deciding whether or not to respond.

"Well…yeah but…okay…" He gave up and smiled back down at his daughter. Ruthie growled at his happy face throwing her head back in frustration.

"You wouldn't think she was so cute if she peed and threw up on you all the time. Not to mention keeping me awake half the night!" Ruthie snarled bitterly.

"I thought you loved babies?" He asked putting Emma in her crib. He then walked back over and sat down next to Ruthie.

"I do. As long as they're not mine!" She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "I'm so tired…" She sighed. Peter placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry it'll get better." He whispered kissing her on the head.

* * *

"Emma, stop it!" Ruthie hissed under her desk. Emma was playing with her table so that it kept shaking and making loud noises. Emma giggled causing everyone to glance over.

"Stop it or Elmo goes bye-bye!" Ruthie snarled.

"NO!" Emma whined.

"Class dismissed." Her teacher said over Emma's cry. Ruthie stood up and packed her books. She glared at Emma who was hugging her doll tightly and crying.

"If you don't behave no Elmo!" Ruthie said sternly. Emma shrieked, tears rolling down her tiny little cheeks. Ruthie growled and picked Emma up who was struggling and screaming in her ear.

"Why is she crying?" Peter asked taking her from Ruthie. Ruthie glared at him causing his friends to scatter.

"You take her then!" She said throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Why?" Peter said looking at her strangely.

"Why not? She's your daughter too!" Ruthie looked at him angrily.

"Fine I'll take her till lunch." He walked away muttering to Emma.

"Yeah. You could take her more often anyway!" She snarled as he disappeared down the hall. She growled mumbling to herself and stalked off to her next class. All she wanted for things to get better. She kept reminding herself she only one more year. _Of misery!_

* * *

Author's Note: Hey Everyone Okay The next chapter will be longer lots will be happening. Very exciting...well I can't wait to right it. Hope everyone had a great vacation! Sorry for the delay I want to finish up some of my stories so I will be working on this one since its so close to done I 'd say four or five more chpaters maybe more.

Well, thanks for the review. Happy New Year!


	14. Accidents Will Happen

Chapter Fourteen: Accident's Will Happen

Ruthie rested her head on the cool metal lunch table. She had a pounding headache. She did not want to take Emma back, at the moment she could careless who had Emma as long as it wasn't her. She was tired of her whining and crying all the time; it was annoying and making Ruthie sick with exhaustion.

"Wakey-wakey!" Peter giggled. Ruthie growled as she felt Emma placed on her back.

"Get her off…"she said through clenched teeth. Ruthie lifted her head and glared at Peter. She looked around and noticed Caitlin. "Hey Caitlin." She said yawning.

"You look really tired," She said patting her hand.

"And grumpy." Peter muttered sitting down beside her. Ruthie turned her head menacingly to glare at him.

"Shut. UP!" She barked. Peter shuffled over and put Emma in between them.

"ELMO!" Emma screamed excitedly. Ruthie was about to say something when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll see you after school." Peter called rushing away as fast as he could. Ruthie sighed and grabbed her stuff, and Emma.

"C'mon," She said to Caitlin.

"You all right?" Caitlin asked as they walked down the hall. She looked at Ruthie as Emma kept shoving Elmo in her face.

"Yes…No…I don't know!" She cried in exasperation.

"You're a good mom…" Caitlin said.

"No, I'm not. I'm a horrible mom! I regret ever becoming a mom!" Ruthie said guiltily as they entered the classroom.

* * *

"Why did I ever sleep with you?" Ruthie shouted at Peter who was glaring angrily at her.

"I don't know! You make it sound like it's all my fault! You wanted to!" Peter screamed back. Ruthie rounded on him her face contorted in anger.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" She growled. "I just! I hate this! I'm not a mom!"

"Yeah you are! You have a daughter! We have a daughter!" he yelled pointing wildly at the crying baby in the playpen. They were babysitting Sam and David while Ruthie's parents were out. Ruthie hadn't slept in months; she had dark bags under her eyes. Emma seemed to be getting worse as she got older.

"I'm not fit to be a mom! And you're never around!"

"I DON'T LIVE HERE!" He shrieked. Emma shrieked louder.

"SHUT UP!" Ruthie screamed at her.

"DON'T YELL AT HER!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Ruthie roared. "You could come over more! Help me take care of her!"

"You have your parents!" He yelled walking over to pick Emma.

"WE'RE HER PARENTS! Not my mom and dad!" Ruthie barked. Peter began to rock Emma back and forth to calm her down. "You think you're such a great father, but you're only around to do the easy stuff!"

"That's not true!" Peter hissed, continuing to bounce up and down with Emma. Ruthie rolled her eyes and laughed. "I wanted us to take care of her on our own but you said no!"

"BECAUSE WE CAN'T!" Ruthie cried throwing her hands up in exasperation. Peter wasn't getting it. Nothing she said got through to him. He thought it was so easy to take care of a baby, because he never did anything. She was the one waking up to feed Emma in the middle of the night and changing all her dirty diapers. "Just…drop it!" She sighed flinging herself down into a chair.

* * *

The bell rang and school was over. Ruthie was close to a nervous break down. She didn't know what she was thinking bringing Emma to school, never again. It was torture. She wanted to pull her hair out. She grabbed Emma roughly who was in tears again.

"Emma, be quiet!" Ruthie begged as they headed outside. Ruthie spotted Caitlin waiting by the street. Ruthie rushed over to her.

"Hey Ruthie, what's wrong with Emma?" Caitlin asked looking sympathetically at Ruthie. Ruthie let Emma down and grabbed her hand tightly.

"She's angry I took her toy away. She wasn't listening during class. She was disrupting everyone!" Ruthie said. Caitlin shook her head at Emma. "What are you guys doing?" Caitlin smiled at her boyfriend Kyle.

"We're planning what to do tonight…"She said giggling at Kyle.

"No I have a plan. She just wants me to tell her," He smiled evilly.

"Come on tell me!" Caitlin whined.

"What are you and Peter doing?" Kyle asked ignoring Caitlin.

"My brother's birthday party, and Emma's." Ruthie said struggling to keep hold of Emma who was struggling to get free.

"Stop!" She barked returning her attention to Kyle and Caitlin. She wiped at her forehead. It was hot outside for February. She was glad for the breeze from the cars as Parents and kids sped past the school on their way out. Emma let out a high pitch shriek and bit down on Ruthie's hand. "Ouch! SHIT!" Ruthie screamed as she dropped Emma's hand. Emma used this opportunity to her advantage and dashed away. Ruthie looked up and saw Emma run out in to the street.

"EMMA!" She shrieked, but it was too late. Just as Emma stepped out into the street a car sped past colliding with the infant. Ruthie's screams pierced the shouts and laughter surrounding the school. Everything went quiet momentarily.

Ruthie ran out into the street and grabbed the motionless body of her daughter. She could hear screams coming from all around her.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911!" Ruthie heard Caitlin scream.

"EMMA!" Ruthie shrieked over and over. She could hear sirens approaching getting louder and louder.

"Ruthie! WHAT HAPPENED?" Ruthie felt people dragging her way. She turned and saw Peter. He was screaming but she couldn't understand what he was saying. All she could focus on was her daughter. That was all she wanted to think about.

* * *

"I love you Emma!" Ruthie cooed, snuggling the infant in her arms. She smiled down at her watching her chest rise and fall with every breath. It was moments like this, she thought, that made all the screaming and crying worth it. 

This mother's day had been perfect. It was the first time she'd ever been a mother on mother's day. Peter had given her Emma's feet print framed. It was perfect. He had taken her out to dinner early and spent the evening alone with her and Emma.

It was late now, and she was sitting alone in her room holding a seeping Emma. She never wanted this day to end. She had never felt more like mother then at that moment. She felt like it was her job to keep this baby safe, and that was all that mattered.

She regretted every horrible thought she had ever thought. She knew how difficult it was, but now she would always have this day to look back on and help her get through it.

"I'll always protect you!" Ruthie whispered kissing Emma gently on the forehead.

* * *

Ruthie sat in a chair in the waiting room. Peter was sitting across from her glaring out the window. Ruthie had curled herself into a ball; she was hugging her knees closely to her chest. She heard the elevator open. She looked up and saw her mother and father run to her. 

"MOMMY!" She sobbed jumping to her feet and throwing herself into her mother's arms.

"What happened?" Annie asked rocking her back and forth.

"I…I…I didn't mean t-t-to! I…she…she…she g-g-got away! She…she…I…I…I…it all h-h-h-happened so f-f-fast!" Ruthie sobbed. Annie looked fearfully up at Eric. Eric turned to Peter who was glaring angrily at Ruthie now.

"What happened?" Eric asked walking calmly over to Peter.

"I don't know. I left her with her!" He clenched his mouth shut and turned away. Eric stood up and looked at Ruthie. She was shaking from sobbing so hard. He knew she was in no condition to tell them.

"Why don't you sit down? I'll talk to the doctors." He gestured for Annie and Ruthie to take a seat. They took a seat, Ruthie still sobbing into her mother's arms. Eric walked off to ask one of the doctors.

Ruthie couldn't stop the tears now that they had started. She knew this was all her fault. She was supposed to protect her, and look what had happened.

Time passed slowly, more people joined them in their wait. Lucy and Kevin arrived with Sam and David a little while later. David looked terrified, which was something Ruthie had never seen. He ran over to her. He looked into her tearful eyes. He threw his arms around her and hugged her silently. The hug sad everything and Ruthie felt her anger and past arguments with David disappear.

"Thanks…" She whispered through her sobs.

"I love you," He whispered back as he pulled away. Ruthie wiped at her eyes but tears continue to fall. Lucy strode over and hugged her tightly. Ruthie tried not to sob. She looked at Peter. He hadn't spoken to her since they left the school four hours ago. She got up and walked over to him.

"Peter…" She whimpered. He glared up at her; hatred filled his eyes, darkening every feature in his face. "I'm…I'm…I'm s-sorry!"

"Sorry?" He hissed his voice dangerously low.

"Why are y-y-you angry at m-m-me?" She sobbed.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING HER?" He shrieked jumping to his feet and getting in her face.

"I-I was!" She sobbed. Kevin stood up to scream at him, but Lucy held him back.

"THEN HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"Peter," Eric said solemnly. "It's nobody's fault. Accidents will happen, and there is nothing that anyone can do—"

"Yes there is! You can pay more attention!" He screamed rounding on Ruthie.

"Peter!" His mother cried tearfully trying to grab his hand, but he threw he off.

"This is all your fault and you know it!"

"I know!" Ruthie shrieked. "I-I-I didn't mean for this t-t-to happen!"

"You complain all the time about her! You never want to be with her! You're always saying how you wish you'd never had her!" He shrieked. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "You were supposed to take care of her!" Ruthie ran at him her fists flailing in the air. She struck him in the chest screaming loudly.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She shrieked hitting him over and over, trying to see through the wall of tears shrouding her vision. Peter tried to grab her wrists as tears splashed down his own face. Lucy ran over to grab Ruthie, crying silently. Lucy pulled her away as Paris grabbed Peter and hugged him close. Ruthie and Peter's sobs echoed throughout the silent halls.

* * *

Authors Note: Happy New Year everybody. Now, who expected that? I almost cried while writing this chapter it was so hard to write and it wasn't a fun chapter to write but I have been waiting a while to write it. This was the plot that I had from the beginning. I know it's sad but anybody who has read Teenage Rebellion or Pain Cuts Too Deep or well any of my stories something big like this always happens. 

I will try to update again soon. But after a chapter like this I have to really think out the next one or it won't come out right. Thanks to all my wonderful readers!

Katie!


	15. Waiting Is Never Easy

Chapter Fifteen: Waiting Is Never Easy

Ruthie sat in a chair by the window. Her legs pulled up to her chin and her hood thrown over her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were stained with tears. The sky outside had turned a misty shade of blue as night hovered closer.

The waiting room was half empty. Their was a couple sitting at the far left huddled together. Her parents were sitting opposite them resting. Lucy was a couple of chairs away watching Ruthie. The twins were sitting on the floor playing cards, with Kevin who was sitting above them in a chair. And Peter was on the opposite end of the waiting room sitting in a corner arguing quietly with his mother.

It had been this way for hours. Ruthie didn't care she didn't want to speak to anyone. Not after what happened earlier. She knew Peter was right, she knew it was her fault. She just couldn't face the facts. Not with the reality of her one year old daughter in surgery.

Ruthie was ripped from her thoughts by the appearance of a doctor. She quickly stood up and removed the hood from her face, wrapping her sweater around her tightly. She walked carefully over to the doctor where her parents were already standing, she sped up, like she was racing an invisible force. She stopped abruptly in front of the man.

"How…how is she?" she asked, her voice shaking with every word. Peter had appeared beside her, but wouldn't look at her.

"We're not sure yet. She's out of surgery, which is a major step, it all depends on how she does over night. I think you should all go home and rest. There isn't anything you can do—"

"I'm not leaving!" Ruthie said shrilly. She shot the doctor a glare as though he had just said something disgusting.

"All right. But you will not be able to see her until tomorrow at the earliest. She is in ICU." He looked around at the rest of them. "I suggest the rest of you go home." He turned and left.

"Thanks," Annie said meekly before turning to face everyone.

"I'm not leaving either!" Peter said fiercely.

"That's fine peter," She said wearily. "Lucy, Kevin could you take the boys home for us? Paris, Eric and I will stay with Peter and Ruthie, I know you have to get back to work." Paris looked anxiously at Peter who scowled and flung himself down into a chair.

"Um…all right…thanks…" She walked over and tried to give Peter a hug but he shrugged her away and she left with Lucy, Kevin and the boys.

"I'll go get you guys something to eat." Eric said to Annie who nodded and hugged him goodbye. The waiting room had dispersed quite a bit, as in the midst of all this the couple had disappeared down the hall, presumably to visit who ever they were here for.

Ruthie returned to her seat by the window and looked outside. Soft droplets of rain were streaking the windows and ground. She looked into the darkened sky and sighed.

* * *

"Peter, I'm sorry." Ruthie said earnestly throwing her arms around his neck. Peter sighed and pulled her closer.

"I know… I just… it's hard… for both of us…" He kissed her on the top of the head. All they ever did lately was fight. Ruthie was always tired and cranky, and now even on Christmas Eve when they should be relaxing and having fun they were arguing.

"Let me give you your present," Peter said quietly. Ruthie pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No me first," She said. The two hurried downstairs and pulled out their presents from under the tree.

"Christmas is tomorrow though?" He said playfully. She smiled and laughed choking on her tears that were still escaping from the corner of her eyes. He wiped them away and kissed her hand. She handed him a small neatly wrapped box with shiny blue paper. Peter opened it carefully, a smile spreading across his face. Inside were two tickets to the World Series in March.

"How did you…I mean…wow…" He looked up.

"I've worked a lot of hours at the megaplex," She said smiling. He smiled sadly at her.

"Thank you," He put it down and kissed her softly. He sat her down on the couch and pulled at a small square velvet box. "Sorry it's not wrapped" He said getting down on his knees so that they were eye to eye. He opened the box to reveal a silver looped ring with two hearts side by side, set with two different stones in the center.

"Oh Peter, It's beautiful," She gasped.

"They're our birthstones. It's a promise ring. We have a long way to go before either of us can say I do. But we will always be bonded together by that little girl, no matter what. I want you to know that we share more then just a child. I love you Ruthie." Ruthie smiled tears flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

"I love you too, Peter," She whispered to herself, wiping away the tears. She looked over at Peter. Tears were running down his face. She caught his eye. They stared at each other momentarily speechless. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"Back, Here you go everyone," Her father came in with a couple of bags of food. Ruthie tried to catch Peter's eye again but he was already standing up. She sighed and returned to gazing out the window.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everybody sorry for the delay but I'm still not sure how I want to end this story. I have a big decision to make and their is just so much I can do either way. I'm leaning to one but I really don't no.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, you can see Peter's gift for Ruthie, the site is in my profile under the link to the previous gift he gave her.

I'll try to update soon. Please Review.


	16. We're Adults Now

Chapter Sixteen: We're Adults Now

That night seemed to drag on forever, as everyone sat silently in the waiting room. Ruthie kept to herself in a corner thinking, and gazing out the window longingly. Occasionally glancing over at Peter who was staring hopelessly at his shoes.

Ruthie glanced at the clock every 20 minutes or so. Slowly the people in the waiting room drifted off to sleep, until Peter and Ruthie were the only ones awake. Ruthie watched Peter intently waiting for him to do something, but he just sat there silently. Scenarios played over and over in her head. She wanted to say something to Peter but she didn't know what to say.

"Peter," Ruthie looked around in shock. She expected someone else to be there, someone else had to have just spoken. Peter looked up at her. He stared silently at her, waiting for her to continue. Ruthie took a deep breath and stood up, she walked over and sat next to him. "Do you hate me?" She asked. She was surprised by how calm her voice was, considering all that had happened, and the fact that it was now two almost three in the morning.

"What are you talking about?" he looked at her uncertainly. She couldn't read his expression.

"Do you hate me?" She repeated. She felt calm, which was different from how she usually felt speaking to Peter. She usually felt impatient, enraged, annoyed… But never calm.

Peter looked at her blankly, searching her face for a clue, a clue that Ruthie was holding on to. Peter looked away and sighed.

"Why are you asking me this?" Ruthie could hear the anger in his voice. "No I don't hate you is that what you want to hear? Do you think that will make everything okay? You think that means I don't blame you? Is that what you're really asking?"

"No. I don't care if you blame me." Ruthie said calmly. She didn't know where this strength was coming from. "I need to know if you can get past it. Regardless of what happens to…what happens…" Peter looked up at her in shock.

"I don't know…I can't look past what has happened. This is what's going on right now! We have to deal with this first!" Ruthie shook her head and stood up.

"No. They're connected Peter!" Ruthie said. Peter glared at her.

"So, all this is about laying the blame on me?"

"What? No. I'm not trying to lay the blame on you. I know it's my fault! I shouldn't have yelled at her. I should've watched her better. That's not what I'm talking about; I'm talking about you and me. Does this even mean anything to you anymore?" she asked holding up her hand to show him the promise ring he had given her. He looked at it, his mouth open slightly. He tore his eyes away and refused to look at her. She shook her head. "I guess that answers my question…" She took off the ring and threw it into his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to grow up Peter. If something bad happens, you can't just find someone to put the blame on. Every time, every time…we were pushed together because of Emma, but it's only pulled us apart." Ruthie walked over to her seat and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" He half yelled.

"Shh. You're going to wake up my parents." She said pulling her jacket on, she glanced over at her mother and father who were still sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

"You can't leave! What kind of mother are you? I know you don't want to be one, but you are! You can't just leave! Your daughter is in the hospital—"

"Just be quiet!" Ruthie barked. She walked over to him. "I'll be back. I don't see the point in sitting here, waiting, with you…" Ruthie walked away, leaving Peter standing there gaping. He ran after and headed her off at the elevator.

"You're the one who needs to grow up! All of a sudden you're all…all…high and mighty. Like you know what's best…"

"You don't even make sense…" Ruthie hit the down button.

"I can't believe you! I'm the one who has to grow up and you're the one running away!" Peter yelled.

"I'm not running away!" She screamed. "I'll be back. I'm going to get coffee." The doors opened and Ruthie stepped in. "I'll get you a cup, maybe it'll help you chill out!" The doors closed leaving Peter standing there fuming.

How could she just say all that stuff and then leave? She didn't even give him the chance to respond. What if he had something to say? How could she just throw this at him while they were waiting to see if their daughter…their baby…Peter's thoughts drifted off, as he continued to stare at the elevator doors. He finally understood what she meant by he had to grow up.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay I've been pondering how to take the story I think I've finally made a decision. I hope you all liked this chapter. I felt that Ruthie matured a lot in this chapter, and even though its short its a very important chapter. Because as you can see from the last sentance even Peter matured.

Anyway, let me know what you all thought about this chapter. I will try to update again soon. Hopefully sometime this week, but next week is midwinter Recess so yay! I will definitely have time to update!


	17. Live And Learn

Chapter Seventeen: Live and Learn

Ruthie sat on the cold hard bench, her eyes slightly out of focus as she gazed down at the cement below her, her feet swinging back and forth with the wind. Coffee was warming her hands through the Styrofoam cup. It was now nine in the morning, she wondered if anyone else beside Peter was awake back at the hospital.

Ruthie drained the last of the coffee and tossed the cup into the garbage. The cup hit the rim and fell in to the empty garbage. Ruthie leaned her head into her hands and sighed, she wanted to go back, but she wasn't sure if she was ready. Ready or not, she had to go back. So she stood up and headed back towards the hospital.

Ruthie didn't have much of a walk, and was back at the hospital within ten minutes. She caught the elevator just as the doors were closing and managed to get in with out being crushed. There was one other person in the elevator, a man in his late thirties, a doctor. Ruthie smiled and pushed the button. The man looked down at her and then looked away. The elevator stopped and let him out. Ruthie made a nasty face as the doors close, unfortunately he may have seen.

The moment the doors opened she was face to face with Peter. She looked at him, but before she could say anything he pulled her aside. Ruthie followed quietly as he pulled down the opposite hall from the waiting room. He stopped in front of a vending machine and let go of her arm.

"Any news?" Ruthie said calmly. Her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Not yet," Peter said. "Ruthie—"

"Are my parents awake?" Ruthie interjected.

"Yeah—"

"I better go say hi," Ruthie turned to leave but Peter grabbed her arm lightly.

"Ruthie!" He said. Ruthie looked at him; to her surprise he didn't look angry with her. He looked sad, but not angry. "You were right…I do need to grow up…We both do…" Ruthie looked uncomfortably at him, she knew what he meant.

"I know…"

"I need to stop blaming you for everything, when I'm not even acting like a father. I don't live with you and Emma, so I don't know how hard it is for you…and I think I take it for granted." Peter placed a hand on Ruthie's shoulder.

"I wasn't ready for this…" Ruthie said.

"Neither of us were…" Peter said pulling her into a hug. "We have to pray we get a second chance." Ruthie broke down. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. It felt so good to be in his arms again, to have him hold her and stroke her hair. She'd forgotten how much she loved being in his arms, how safe she felt with him.

"I love you Peter," Ruthie cried. Peter kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too." He whispered. Ruthie wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. They stayed there, wrapped up in each other for a couple of minutes. Listening to each other's heartbeats and the machines beeping in the distance.

"I'm just going to…" Annie stood up but felt Eric's hand stop her. She looked back at him and sat down. "Fine…"

"I'm sure Ruthie and Peter…Ah look they're back." Eric said pointing down the hall. Ruthie and Peter walked over and sat down.

"Any news?" Ruthie asked holding Peter's hand tightly. Annie and Eric shook their heads. Ruthie sighed and laid her head against Peter's shoulder.

"It's okay…" Peter said quietly. Annie looked from Peter to Ruthie. This was definitely a change from the relationship they usually had. A good change. But before Annie could say anything Doctor Polkins walked in. Ruthie jumped to her feet knocking Peter off her.

"How is she?" Ruthie looked at him through teary eyes; her gaze begging for the right answer. Peter stood up and walked over to stand beside her. He locked fingers with her and waited. "Is she alright?"

* * *

Authors Note: I know you guys waited a very long tie for this but I really had to split this chapter up. I think the first part of this chapter between Peter and Ruthie is very good and when I tried to stretch the chapter out and include the stuff about Emma it came out really bad. I need to make it its own chapter. I will get on writing the next chapter as soon as possible. For now enjoy this one and be happy everything worked out between Ruthie and Peter, well we still don't know about Emma...I don't even know... 

An announcement that I forgot to make is that I have made a Trailer for this Fanfiction on YouTube which I am excited about and hope all of my readers will check it out. My name on YouTube is EminemGrl814 (Yes I love Eminem lol) so check it out I think it's really cute! So, Enjoy!


	18. Emma

Chapter Eighteen: Emma

"How is she?" Ruthie looked at him through teary eyes; her gaze begging for the right answer. Peter stood up and walked over to stand beside her. He locked fingers with her and waited. "Is she alright?"

Doctor Polkins pulled out a clipboard and flipped through the top pages, glancing over them silently. Ruthie and Peter watched intently searching for a sign in his face. Finally, Dr. Polkins looked up at them and cleared his throat.

"The surgery was success, we were able to stop the swelling and it has gone down significantly. The fractures are not too bad and should heal nicely. Her vitals are good…" He looked up at Ruthie and Peter's confused faces. Smiling gently he said, "She's going to be fine."

Ruthie squatted on the floor and placed her head in her hands, sobbing. She was overwhelmed with a sense of relief. She folded her hands and prayed, thanking god for a second chance; a second chance to be a good mother. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Peter smiling down at her with watery eyes. Ruthie stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Can they see her?" Annie asked, as she and Eric approached Ruthie and Peter. Ruthie was still speechless she just held Peter closely watched her Mother, thankfully, take over.

"Well, she's not awake yet…. but I guess just the two of you can see her." Dr. Polkins said looking thoughtfully between Peter and Ruthie. Ruthie smiled and followed Dr. Polkins down the hall, Peter close at her side. She glanced back at her mother and father, and smiled at them.

Ruthie and Peter came to a halt behind Dr. Polkins. Ruthie peered in through the glass window and felt her legs shake beneath her. Emma was lying motionlessly in a tiny crib. Wires running all along her tiny frame. Her chest slowly but surely rising up and down in time with the beeping of the machine whirring beside her. Ruthie pushed herself into the room. Nurses scurried out of her way as she kneeled down beside Emma's crib.

She had so much she wanted to say, but her throat was too dry for any of it to come out. So she just knelt their, her hand squeezed between the bars placed over the palm of her daughters. 

Peter watched quietly, thanking god in his own mind for a second chance. He felt so relieved to know she was okay, but he was still nervous about the future. What if they messed it all up again. This was a real human life they were arguing over, real things could happen, bad things…

Two nurses walked in carrying chairs. They placed the chairs where Ruthie had been kneeling. Peter nodded his appreciation as they backed out of the room. Ruthie had already resettled herself in the chair; her forehead pressed against the crib bars her eyes shut tightly and her lips moving subtly. 

Peter took the seat beside her quietly. He didn't know if he should say something, if anything needed to be said? Or if he should remain quiet and let her pray, silently watching her…

"What are we going to do?" Ruthie asked suddenly. Her voice shook as she spoke. Peter looked at her and was shocked to see the look on her face. She looked so scared and vulnerable, so much like a child…

"What do you mean?" Peter asked trying to keep his voice calm and even for her sake. Ruthie looked into the crib, her eyes scanning the child endlessly. 

After a few moments she took a sharp breath and brought her head up, but didn't look at Peter. "About Emma…I can't lose her…" Ruthie trailed off.

"We won't—"

"We will…we don't know how to be good parents…" Ruthie choked wiping the tears from her cheeks. "We can't even be a good couple…"

"We're grown-ups!" Peter said with a firmness that made her look at him. "We weren't acting like adults before…but we know that's what we have to do…and I'm ready. I won't Emma down…" Peter stopped, and Ruthie saw a tear leak from the corner of his eye. "I won't you down."

"But what if it's not enough?" Ruthie cried.

"We're not alone…" Peter said quietly, placing his hand over hers and Emma's. A surge rushed through her body at Peter's touch. The warmness of his and Emma's skin encircling her hand sent a calmness through her body. 

"I love you Emma…" She whispered through the bars. Emma's head tilted slightly so that she was facing Peter and Ruthie. Her blonde hair circling her chubby face melted Ruthie's heart. In that moment, that one glance at her beautiful daughter, Ruthie realized that little girl meant the world to her. She knew she was finally ready to be a mother.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello everybody! See that was a quick update right? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter now that you all can relax and be relieved that Emma is okay. I'm sorry if the chapter was a little short, but I felt that the chapter was very sweet and touching and if I added anymore it would ruin what I already had and I felt I ended it well

Now the story is not quite over yet. I'm not sure if I will do anymore scenes in the hospital I think there may be one more chapter in the hospital but then I have a couple of ideas for Ruthie and Peter. They still have some unfinished business and of course saying your going to change is different from changing so I'm going to add how that all plays out. We'll see. Now that I'm so close to done I don't want to end it. I really like this story and I'm really proud of it.

Katie


	19. Back To Normal

Chapter Nineteen: Back To Normal

Ruthie walked through the front doors, Emma held tightly in her Arms. After almost a month in the hospital Emma was finally home, and completely okay. The moment Ruthie closed the door behind her Emma wiggled out of her arms and ran happily into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Emma!" Ruthie smiled and followed Emma into the living room, where her mother, father, Martin, Simon, Lucy, Sam, David, Kevin, Savannah, Paris, and Peter were. Emma ran right over to Peter and climbed onto his lap. Peter began tickling her and her tiny squeals of laughter filled the air.

"I love you Emma!" Peter squealed.

"Wuv you daddy!" Emma said quietly giving him a hug.

After a week things returned too normal, everyone went back to their everyday routines. Ruthie returned to being a mother, only this time she was determined to be a better mother. She'd been spending a lot of time with Emma. She took her to the park and watched her as she did homework. She was determined to have more time to just be a mother.

When spring came Ruthie spent every afternoon at the park with Emma, playing on the swings or the jungle gym, reading to her under Emma's favorite tree, or taking both Emma and Savannah and watching them play together.

While Peter had done nothing. He hadn't changed at all. He was always working and never around to help out with Emma. He had only said that stuff to get her to forgive him. He hadn't meant any of it. A week ago Ruthie confronted him on it and he denied it.

* * *

"You didn't mean any of it!" Ruthie yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Peter looked at her confused. "I have changed!"

"You don't even get it!" Ruthie yelled walking past him. "Just get out!"

"No!" Peter said determinately. "I have changed, that's why I have been working so much to have money to support you and Emma—"

"I need the money to support you and Emma—"

"I need _you_! I need you to support me!" Ruthie glared at him. That's what I told you."

"Just give me some time!" Peter begged. "I'm working so I can keep good on my promise! Trust me, Ruthie please stop listen to me!" Peter begged as she shoved him out the door.

"No just stay away from me! I'm better off without you then with you on the sideline!" Ruthie screamed slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Ruthie hadn't spoke to him since. She wouldn't answer his calls and she avoided him at school. He only saw Emma when she dropped her off at his house one weekend a week ago. She had made up her mind and wasn't going to change it, she couldn't risk Emma's life just to for him. Emma was more important.

One afternoon Ruthie was sitting in the park with Emma reading to her when Peter walked over. Emma ran over to him and jumped into his outstretched arms.

"Daddy!" she cried.

"Hey Em!" Peter said kissing her on the head. Peter walked over and sat down beside Ruthie.

"Hey," Ruthie said dismissively.

"Look, just hear me out please!" Peter begged. Ruthie sighed and looked at him waiting for him to talk. He smiled.

"Thanks. I have been working so hard since Emma got out of the hospital because I need to be able to support you. I can't live with you at your house and you can't come live at my house, it wouldn't work. So I needed to support you—Let me finish." Peter held up his hand and continued. "Ruthie I love you, and I love Emma. I want us to be a real family. And there is only one way we can do that."

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful silver ring with three diamonds at the top. Ruthie stared speechlessly at the beautiful ring, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Ruthie will you marry me?" Peter asked. Ruthie stared up at him and smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Ruthie smiled and tackled him. Peter fell backwards, Ruthie on top of him kissing him joyfully.

"Yay!" Emma cheered. Ruthie giggled and pulled Emma toward her. Emma laughed as she was smothered in kisses from both her parents. Ruthie sat back up with Emma on her lap and Peter sat up and taking the ring out of the box he showed her the inside, which was engraved with the words Past, Present, and Future.

"We've gotten through the past, and we're finally living in the present. You are my past, present, and future. Emma's our future." He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her gently.

* * *

Ruthie and Peter walked into the living room, they had gathered Annie, Eric, Simon, Lucy, Sam, David, Kevin, Savannah, Paris, Vic. Ruthie walked in and put Emma down. Emma walked over to Annie who picked her up and put her on her lap.

"So what is your announcement?" Annie asked. Ruthie smiled at Peter and then at her mother and father.

"Peter asked me to marry him!" Ruthie said showing off the ring. Lucy beamed and jumped up to see the ring.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Lucy gave her sister a hug.

"Congratulations!" Annie said.

"This is great…I'm surprised it's taken this long." Vic said. Paris hit him in the stomach and smiled up at Peter and Ruthie.

"Congratulations." Paris said.

"I'm gonna marry you right?" Eric asked. Ruthie nodded.

"Of course. But there's more…" Ruthie knew this next part was going to be harder for them to accept. "Peter and I are going to move in together…in our own apartment. We already have it…" Ruthie watched as the smiles disappeared.

"You can't live with him!" Simon said, the first to speak.

"Shut up! Yes I can!" Ruthie said glaring at Simon. Simon opened his mouth but was cut off.

"What I think Simon meant was…no! Are you two crazy?" Eric said.

"No. But dad we need too. We need to be able to live on our own and take care of Emma." Ruthie said.

"Your seventeen!" Eric yelled. "You're still in high school! You are not living with Peter."

"Ruthie, it's not a good idea. At the moment. If after you guys graduate next year, you still want to then you can—"

"You can't stop us!" Ruthie said defiantly. "We're a family." Ruthie said taking Emma from her mother. "You don't have to give me your approval."

Ruthie took Peter's hand and walked out of the living room and up the stairs to pack.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey Everybody! I hope you liked this chapter I liked it but not as much as the last. I felt I rushed it a bit the next one won't be as rushed. I'm going to plan it out a bit more. I did like the engagement it was really cute to write.

So we'll see what I decide to do...I think I may have just gotten an idea hee hee okay well tell me what you think and I will start working on the next chapter!


	20. Then What Should I Do?

Chapter Twenty: Then What Should I Do?

"You are not marrying Ruthie! And you're definitely not moving in with her!" Paris yelled. Peter sat at his kitchen table glaring up at her. He looked over at his father for support but Vic just shook his head in defeat.

"Why not?" Peter said slamming his fist down against the table. "I love her! We have a child together, wouldn't that be the responsible thing to do?"

"Peter, the two of you can barely get along as it is, how do you expect to live together?" Paris sighed. Peter got up and knocked his chair backwards.

"We can get along!" Peter screamed. His face turned red.

"You haven't spoken in weeks and now you're getting married?" Paris said glaring up at her son.

"You don't understand! You got back with dad and nobody thought that was a good idea!" Peter looked at his mother angrily.

"That's not the same thing Peter," Vic said, but Paris jumped in.

"Peter you sound like a child and you want me to treat you like an adult?" Paris asked.

"ARGH!" Peter yelled. He was really getting frustrated. "I have a child!"

"But you still are one!" She screamed. Peter slammed his fists on the table. "You're throwing a fit just like you did when you were two!"

"You can't stop us!" Peter screamed.

"Oh yeah?" Paris folded her arms and stared defiantly at Peter.

"Yeah! I'd liked to see you try! I'm marrying Ruthie and we're moving in together. And if you don't accept it maybe we'll move away!" Peter ran up the stairs stomping up all the way. Paris banged the table angrily. Vic wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay…" Vic said reassuringly. "It's not happening immediately. Let's give it some time to blow over."

"He's not ready to get married…" Paris sighed.

"He wasn't ready to be a father either…but he loves that little girl…" Vic said. Paris looked at him thoughtfully and kissed him. "It'll all work out."

"How did you get to be so smart?" She asked playfully.

"What can I tell you it's a gift?" He laughed.

* * *

"Ruthie you are not old enough to live on your own!" Annie said glaring at her daughter. Ruthie sat defiantly at the kitchen table her arms folded tightly around her chest, her eyes narrowed down to slits.

"Emma is my daughter, and Peter is my Fiancée—"

"You're not getting married!" Her father boomed. Annie placed a hand on his shoulder and he tried to calm down. "You're seventeen. SEVENTEEN!" He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"I have a child!" Ruthie said.

"That's not a point in your favor!" Eric said rubbing his temple and smiling. Ruthie stood up.

"Don't say stuff like that! I know it was stupid to sleep with Peter but that's over, that's not the problem or the point!" Ruthie screamed.

"If you hadn't we wouldn't be here right now would we?" Eric asked sarcastically. The issue of Ruthie's pregnancy had never fully been addressed. As her parents didn't know until she was giving birth they never fully discussed it. After Emma was born, it became all about taking care of her and not how she got there. So there was a lot of unresolved issues and tenderness around the subject. "I don't even know why we're discussing this. You're not marrying Peter, you're not moving in with him! She's not!"

"Eric please calm down." Annie pleaded.

"Mom, he's being irrational!" Ruthie looked to her mother for sympathy but found none. "Look, Peter and I need to be able take care of Emma…together. And we can't do that if we're apart. If we're married, then we have to work things out—"

"Ha!" Ruthie glared at him. "That you think marriage can be used to solve problems shows you're not ready to get married!"

"You don't understand!" Ruthie sighed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Nothing she said seemed to make any difference. It was as if they were talking in circles. "I can't…I can't go through that again…" Ruthie said trying to keep her voice from shaking. The anger in her father's face calmed, seeing the tears in his daughters eyes.

"Ruthie, what happened with Emma…Marrying Peter won't change what happened." Eric said calmly.

"I know that…but it can prevent it…from happening again…" She sobbed. Ruthie sat back down and buried her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do… Every way I turn there's a roadblock… Nothing I think of works…" Annie walked over and took Ruthie in her arms.

"You know you're not ready to marry Peter and move in with him," Eric said. Ruthie nodded.

"Then what should I do?" She looked up at her father. "Help…" It was the first time in a long time that Ruthie had asked for her father's help, and he wasn't sure what to tell her. There was no easy answer. He finally understood Ruthie's frustration; she didn't want to marry Peter she just wanted to finally get her life back on track.

"I'll talk to Peter…We will work something out…" Eric said. "But you're not ready to get married…You have to finish high school…both of you."

"I know—"

"Mommy!" The baby monitor rang throughout the room. Ruthie jumped up and grabbed it.

"Ruthie…" Annie said. Ruthie stopped at the steps and turned around wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're not alone, even if Peter isn't here, you're not alone." Annie said quietly. Ruthie walked back to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Thanks," She smiled at her dad and headed up the stairs to check on Emma. When she got up to her room Emma was standing in her crib staring tearfully over the bars. She smiled when she saw Ruthie.

"Mommy!" She cooed. Ruthie picked her up and hugged her tightly, rocking her back and forth around the room.

"I love you Emma." Ruthie whispered. She kissed the top of her head and closing her eyes bowed her head.

* * *

Authors Note: I know some of you were upset by my decision in the last chapter I didn't say anything because I'm working it out as I go along and I know where I want it to go just not how I want to get there so bare with me and I hope this chapter puts some of your minds at ease. I have a good idea what I'll do.

I'll try to update quickly I've fallen behind on a lot of my other stories I think I'll finish up some of my long ones and then return to them. I don't know how much more of this I have to go because I know the stories not done yet. So we'll see.

Katie


	21. Maybe In The Future

Chapter Twenty-One: Maybe In The Future

Eric paced the living room waiting for Ruthie to come downstairs. Annie and he had finally come to a conclusion as to what to do with Ruthie and Peter. It wasn't what they wanted but it was a good compromise and it was only for a couple months to see how it worked out.

"So...What did you want to talk to me about?" Ruthie asked as she stepped into the kitchen. Her mother patted the table signaling Ruthie to sit down beside her. Ruthie walked over and took the seat next to her mother. Her father walked over but stayed standing.

"Your mother and I...we've thought about it and we think we've come up with a compromise for you and Peter. We don't think that you and he should get married, you're too young and—"

"Dad I know. You've already made it perfectly clear we can't get married." Ruthie cut in. Eric nodded and took a deep breath.

"And as you know we don't agree with cohabitation before marriage—"

"Yes I know." Ruthie said getting somewhat annoyed. "How does any of this help me?"

"Let your father finish." Annie said impatiently. Ruthie closed her mouth and listened.

"We've come up with a plan..."

* * *

"Hello, is Peter there?" Ruthie asked. She spun the phone cord around her finger nervously; she was excited about her parents plan and couldn't wait to meet up with Peter to tell him.

"Yeah. I assume your parents talked to you about their plan?" Paris asked.

"Yeah, and I'm really glad that you approve." Ruthie paused and thought carefully about what she was going to say next. "Mrs. Patrowski--"

"Paris," Paris said.

"Paris...I'm sorry about everything that's happened between me and Peter. We both really messed up, and while I love Emma and know everything happens for a reason...we still messed up even if something good came out of it." Ruthie said. She was sorry that she'd slept with Peter and screwed everything up, but she wasn't sorry about Emma. Not anymore, Emma made it all worthwhile, but she still knew she and Peter had been wrong.

"Thanks, but there's no need to apologize. Like you said everything happens for a reason and I think you and Peter have learned from this and have grown and that shows." Paris said. Ruthie smiled. "I'll get Peter." Ruthie heard Paris calling out to Peter and then a couple of loud thumps followed by some heavy breathing before she finally heard Peter.

"Hey!" He wheezed.

"What did you run around the house to get to the phone?" Ruthie asked sarcastically.

"Uh...Something like that." Peter said taking a deep breath. "So, what's up?"

"We need to talk."

"What? What about?" Ruthie heard the panic in Peter's voice.

"Let's meet at the park in an hour. I want to talk face to face." Ruthie waited. "I'll see you then."

"Okay." Ruthie hung up and lay back, she looked over at the crib where Emma was sleeping peacefully.

"We're going to make things work, for you! I promise!" Ruthie said quietly.

* * *

Ruthie spotted him sitting alone on the bench, exactly where she'd asked him to meet her. This was going to be a tough conversation especially since she was so confused. There was no easy answer, and there was no right solution. Slowly she walked over to him and sat down. He smiled sadly at her and took hold of her hand, she was glad that he didn't say anything. She wanted to sit with him, at least for one more minute.

"I love you. You know I love you." Peter said finally. He turned to face her, tears welling up in his eyes. "I want this to work. I know we can make it work!" Ruthie shook her head and watched as the tears fell from his eyes.

"We can't. It's not the right decision. My parents are right, your parents are right. We're too young to get married and move in together...on our own." Ruthie looked at him holding his gaze. It took all her will power to keep from crying herself.

"I can't lose you, or Emma. You guys are everything to me. I need you." Peter cried. "You said...You said this was the only way it would work for us."

"But I was wrong Peter. We've made a lot of mistakes, let's not make anymore. We need to be able to make this relationship last before we go and get married. Marriage is supposed to be forever, and how can we make that kind of commitment when we can't even commit to stay together as Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Ruthie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She loved Peter, and this was hard to do no matter how right it was. "I don't want to break up with you. I want to be with you, and I want to eventually marry you. But I also want to finish school and go to college. I want you to do what you want to do."

"I want to be with you!" Peter said wiping his arm across his face. Ruthie pulled her hand slowly away and removed the ring from her finger. She was still wearing the promise ring he'd given her. She handed him the ring.

"For now, this promise ring is all I need. I don't need an engagement ring. When the time is right, for both of us, for all of us then we can get married. But not now." Ruthie said, her voice shaking slightly. Peter clenched the ring tightly in his hand.

"How are we supposed to make it work? What will be different now?" Peter asked. Ruthie took his hand back and waited for him to look up at her.

"My parents have agreed to let us move in to the garage apartment until the summer, on a trial basis. To see if they can trust us living together, they think it will be better then us going off and getting married." Ruthie said. Peter's face lit up.

"Do my parents know?" He asked.

"Yes. My dad talked to them and they agreed, since they live down the street your mom thought it wasn't such a bad plan." Ruthie smiled. "But Peter, we're sleeping in separate beds...until we get married." Peter looked at her and nodded.

"Of course...honey." Ruthie smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He hadn't called her honey in a long time.

"I want you to keep working though, but not as much. I'm going to look for a job too, maybe helping out parishners. I think it would be good for us both to have our own things, especially if we're going to be together so much." Ruthie said.

"I agree." Peter smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ruthie smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "Now let's go home." Peter smiled, maybe this time it would all work out.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everybody sorry for the delay but I finally know what's going to happen. Sadly the next chapter will be the last one. I think everybody will be happy with how the story turns out, I took into consideration how people reacted to the engagement. It was a rash decision that I made and looking back it works because after everything that had happened they weren't in the most stable mind set and they were looking for an easy way out and it just seemed to work.

I am going to take my time writing the last chapter because I really want it to come out well. I'm not going to give any hints cause I don't want to ruin the surprise.

Katie


	22. Happily Ever After

Chapter Twenty Two: Happily Ever After

Ruthie looked into the mirror and ran the brush through her long curly hair, she set the brush down and gazed into the mirror her eyes sweeping over every inch. Lucy came up behind her smiling she put one hand on her shoulder gently. Ruthie turned around and smiled. She couldn't believe this was happening after everything they had gone through everything was finally perfect.

"I can't believe this is really happening," She said holding back tears.

"Well believe it." Lucy said smiling. She picked up the veil and gently placed it on top of Ruthie's head. She pulled the veil back over the tiara to reveal her face. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Ruthie said standing up. Mary came into the room smiling and walked over to stand beside Lucy. "You guys look great too." Ruthie said looking at her sister's in their beautiful pink bridesmaid dresses.

"Thanks. They're beautiful dresses." Mary said. "You ready?"

"Yeah...I am." Ruthie said. The door opened, Ruthie turned and a smile spread across her face as her beautiful flower girl stepped into the room. Annie walked in after the little girl.

"Hi Mommy!" Emma said running over and hugging her.

"Hi Emma. You look so beautiful." Ruthie said looking down at her six year old daughter. She looked like a princess in her long white flower girl dress her curly blonde hair pinned up in a bun with hair cascading down her small neck.

"You look extra beautiful!" Emma giggled looking up at her mom. Ruthie smiled and gave Emma a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay. Everybody it's time." Annie said walking over to Ruthie. "You look so beautiful." Annie said hugging her tightly.

"Thanks mom." Ruthie laughed.

"Hurry up Mom or you'll miss your own wedding!" Emma said smiling. Ruthie looked at her and laughed.

"All right. Let's go." Mary, Lucy and Annie left first for the procession. Ruthie handed Emma her flower girl basket. Ruthie bent down carefully so that she was eye to eye with Emma.

"I love you so much you know that right?" Ruthie said.

"Of course. I love you too, and Daddy that's why I'm extra happy you guys are getting married." Emma said.

"So am I."

"Now let's go get married." Emma giggled.

"Okay." Ruthie stood up and followed Emma out into the hall. She watched as the procession started. Simon walked over to her and took her hand, she smiled up at him. She was so happy he was giving her away, it was only fair since Matt gave Lucy away and Simon and her had always been so close.

The music began to play and the ushers started the procession followed by the groomsmen and bridesmaids made their way down the aisle slowly. Ruthie watched her sisters slowly disappear out of her eyesight. Simon turned and pulled her veil back over her face. She took a deep breath and looked up at Simon who linked her arm with his.

"You ready?" He whispered. Ruthie smiled.

"Everyone keeps asking me that. Of course." She whispered back. Simon grinned and squeezed her hand. Emma began walking in front of them throwing petals as she proceeded down the aisle. Slowly Simon and Ruthie followed. Ruthie smiled and looked around at all the people as she made her way to the front. She could see her father standing at the front a huge smile on his face, tears glistening in his eyes. Her sister's were standing at the front with her mother smiling back at her. Ruthie's smile widened as spotted Peter beside him. He looked so handsome in his tux, she'd never seen him look so happy. Well she had, when they had lay together the night Emma was born.

Finally Ruthie reached the front Simon lifted her veil and stepped back to stand by the groomsmen. Ruthie turned to Peter and smiled. Peter smiled back and mouthed: I love you.

"I love you too," Ruthie whispered.

"Welcome," Eric said as everyone sat down. "We gather here today to join my daughter Ruthie Camden and Peter Petrowski in holy matrimony..."

Ruthie smiled up at her father listening carefully she glanced at Peter who was watching Eric intently as though not to miss any cues. Finally it came time to recite their vows, and it was Ruthie's turn first.

"Peter, it has been a long road for us and not an easy one at that. We've known each other since we were twelve years old, ten years. You were my first love, I knew you were the one for me, and I was right. All I have to do is look at our beautiful daughter to know that. And after six long years of struggling we've made it. Life will continue to throw struggles our way but I know with you by my side we can get through anything..." Ruthie's voice died out as emotions rushed over her she smiled up at him tears in her eyes. Ruthie slid the ring onto Peter's finger.

"Peter." Eric said trying not to cry himself.

"Ruthie, I was born to love you. I've loved you the moment I laid eyes on you, you taught me what love was. You showed me how to love. You've taught me more then you will ever know. You gave m a beautiful daughter and a real life with meaning. I couldn't imagine life without you, you and Emma are my everything, you make me whole. I will never hurt you, I will love you forever." Peter stopped, he looked down at Ruthie's smiling face. Peter slid the ring onto Ruthie's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Eric said smiling. Peter stepped toward Ruthie and slid his arm around her waist.

"We did it." He whispered pulling her into a kiss. Ruthie wrapped her arms around his neck she could hear everyone clapping around her, as the noise in the church built with the excitement emanating from everyone. They'd finally done it.

Ruthie and Peter pulled apart and laughed. Emma dropped her basket and raced over to her parents. Ruthie grabbed her and picked her up. Ruthie and Peter kissed Emma's cheeks. And everything was finally perfect.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everybody I have finally finished this story and I really like how it came out I loved this last chapter and I tried to stretch it out as much as I could but I could only do so much and I really just wanted it to be the wedding. In case you didn't figure it out this takes place five years later since Emma is now six.

I hope everyone liked it and thanks so much to everyone who's been reading it! If you want to see Ruthie's wedding dress, the bridesmaid dresses, the flowergirl dress and the wedding bands go to my profile.

Katie


End file.
